Duel Gone Wrong
by MrsLittletall
Summary: Ornstein and Artorias like to engage in all kinds of duel. One day something had to go wrong! And now they have to deal with it. Additional characters: Dark Sun Gwyndolin, Gwyn Lord of Sunlight, Hawkeye Gough, some silver knights Relationship: None, but Ornstein is having a huuuuge crush Tw: Blood, broken bones
1. Chapter 1

Artorias and Ornstein had engaged in another duel once more. This time they would fight over who would win an arm wrestling duel. Some of the silver knights were watching them, ocassionaly cheering for their favourite.

Artorias had been thinking that he could win this duel with ease, but the dragon slayer turned out to be quite a challenge. Artorias always had been under the impression that Ornstein's strongest point was his speed, but he also possessed quite some strenght. But maybe he unintentionally only had gone easy on his friend? No, he didn't think so. He was sure, he gave it his all. But he could certainly give it even more. Gathering all his strenght in his left arm he would determine this duel into his favour and he actually managed to overpower Ornstein.

An audible crack could be heard. Artorias also could hear a pained "Argh!" and then the room did go silent all off a sudden. Next the silver knights started to murmur: "This sounded nasty." "By the lord, that must hurt so much." "Should we get a physician?"

Artorias needed a moment to progress what just happened. But judging from the lines of the silver knights, Ornstein having a very clear pained expression on his face and having pulled his right arm closer to his body, shielding it with his other hand, it became clear. By the lord, he had gone too far.

"Ornstein, I am SO sorry!", he started. "That was never my intention! That must hurt so much! We should get you to the infirmary!" His voice became progessively more hysteric.

"Artorias, relax. You won that duel.", Ornstein said casually despite having an audible strain in his voice.

"But your arm is BROKEN!", Artorias shouted.

"We don't know that, maybe it's just dislocated?", Ornstein sounded like he didn't even believe his own words.

"I am pretty sure I heard a crack.", Artorias said and then gazed at the silver knights. "You all heard it too, right?"

The silver knights nodded, some of them looking a bit shaken. The duel had been one of their prompts, maybe they felt bad about it? They really didn't have to, Artorias felt bad enough for all of them combined.

He stood up and walked over to Ornstein: "Would you let me take a look at this arm please?"

Ornstein carefully released the injured arm from his grab. They had to remove the gauntlet first. Both knights had been in full armour expect their helmets. Ornstein wanted them to see each other faces during this duel. Artorias carefully helped Ornstein to get the gauntlet off. He could see that the dragon slayer was trembling. After the gauntlet was off, both knights winced at the sight of the hurt arm. That surely shouldn't bent like this.

"That's clearly a break. We are going to the infirmary right away." Artorias stood up and lifted his friend from the chair, putting a hand around his shoulder to support him. "Silver knights, return to your duties.", he then ordered. Normally Ornstein would give orders to the silver knights but he had been reduced to silence for the moment. With the injured dragon slayer in tow Artorias started walking into the direction of the infirmary.

As soon as they were out of the door and out of earshot of the silver knights, Ornstein dropped his composure: "Artorias, that was brutal. It hurts enough that I want to pass out." That raised red flags with Artorias: "Please tell me if you are going to pass out! I don't want you to see fall over while already being hurt!" "I am not that weak.", Ornstein murmured but clearly used the support Artorias gave him to walk properly.

"I can't say enough how sorry I am about this.", Artorias said, regretting that he ever had agreed to this duel.

"It happened now and can't be undone. At least we know who is stronger in arm wrestling now.", Ornstein said. Artorias really thought that Ornstein would resent him more, but he was surprisingly calm. Of course that could also mean that Ornstein would tease him in the future with that. He could spend quite some time with that if he found something Artorias would be upset about. Sometimes Artorias was under the impression that Ornstein wanted to know how far he could go with him.

"I am still sorry...", he said one final time. For the moment at least. He would surely apologize a hundred more times.

Meanwhile the two of them had arrived at the infirmary. A long sigh escaped Ornstein's lips. "What's the matter? Aren't you eager to get patched up?", Artorias asked. "I am just not keen on getting the bone set. That shit hurts.", Ornstein replied.

"I can understand that.", Artorias said in a compassionate voice. "I could come in with you and hold your hand if you like."

"Awww, you would really do something like that?", Ornstein said with a small grin. "But I'll pass. I am not THAT desperate."

"Oh, of course. It was just an offer...", Artorias said, feeling stupid. He viewed Ornstein pretty much as a little brother by now and kept forgetting that he was indeed a grown man.

"But I would appreciate if you would keep me company in there.", Ornstein said and raised his left hand to knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A short while later the broken arm had been splinted, bandaged and was hold in a resting position by a sling. Ornstein planned to go to his room now to get some rest. The initial injury already had hurt a lot but getting the bone set had made the pain even worse. Artorias had ran off somewhere else so Ornstein was now on his own. He half expected the wolf knight to pop up with some apology cookies later. Or even a cake. In the infirmary the both of them had to explain what had happened and Artorias didn't let the chance pass to apologize some more. Anyway, getting cookies or cake was always something to look forward to, especially if you were hurt. Ornstein walked along the hallway daydreaming a bit about what Artorias would come up with.

He was interrupted by a silver knight talking to him: "Captain, I wanted to ask if you could sign this document?" They held out a piece of paper to him. Regarding his injury, Ornstein answered: "Uh, that could prove to be difficult..." He was righthanded and right now his right arm was of no use. "But I could try to sign it with my left hand." The silver knight now just seemed to take notice of the injury: "Oh, you are hurt. I am sorry that I didn't notice that." "Don't stress yourself out about this, it only happened recently.", Ornstein admitted. "Let's go to a room with a table. It will be difficult to sign it on the floor like this." After a short walk they had arrived at a room with a table. Ornstein had to ask the silver knight to hold down the paper for him and struggled a bit with the actual signing, not used to having only the use of his left hand but managed in the end. Even though it looked even messier than usual. He hoped it would even be recognizable as his signature. "Thanks a lot, captain.", the silver knight said, then looked at Ornstein's injury. "Would you allow me a question, captain? How did you break your arm?" "Oh well...", Ornstein started and explained how it had happened. When they left the room he heard the silver knight mutter something like: "I don't know if I should be mad or glad that I missed this."

Fine, he got distracted but being hurt didn't mean that he couldn't attend to his duties as captain of the knights anymore. Now he should be off to his room. "Ornstein, you are hurt.", came a deep low voice from above. Ornstein had to look up to see Gough standing before him, looking concerned. "What did happen?", the giant archer wanted to know. How lovely, Ornstein had to tell this story one more time. After he finished, Gough said: "It isn't easy handle everyday life with a broken limb. Ask me if you need a hand." That choice of wording made Ornstein slump a bit: "Please tell me that pun wasn't intended, Gough..." The giant chuckled a bit: "It wasn't. Pure coincidence."

Ornstein continued the journey to his room as he saw Ciaran walking by. Oh no would he have to tell the story a third time? But Ciaran simply glanced at his arm and said: "I always knew you would get hurt eventually in one of your duels." That made Ornstein stop. He turned around and shouted into Ciaran's directon: "What do you mean by I would be the one get hurt'?" But the assassin had already passed by and didn't answer anymore. Well, Ciaran often made snarky comments, it was normal for her. He shouldn't let this get to him. He started walking again. Maybe this time he would be able to reach his room.

"Oh Ornstein, that looks like it really hurts.", came another voice. Oh, who was it now? He turned around, annoyed, ready to tell them to just leave him be. Oh, that was Princess Gwynevere. He instantly fell on his knees, taking in the proper position for the lady: "Mylady." "Please stand comfortable.", the princess said and Ornstein rised up to his feet again. "Do you want a divine blessing for this injury?", she asked. That was really characteristic for Princess Gwynevere, she always had been very empathic. "I thank you wholeheartedly for the offer, mylady, but we should keep your divine blessings for the mortally wounded.", he answered. "Sure, it hurts, but its nothing a knight can't handle." "Well, if you say so. But you can always feel free to come and ask me for help." She then continued to walk to whatever location she was headed. That was really nice of her. They could consider themselfes lucky to have such a wonderful princess. Ornstein almost looked up to her as much as to his master. But now he should be on his way again.

Ornstein had just realized that Princess Gwynevere had spared him the question how he had managed to get this injury when another voice spoke: "Ornstein? Did you break your arm?" That voice... Gwyndolin. How rare to see them outside of their room. He turned around to them: "Unfortunately, yes." "How did this happen?", Gwyndolin wanted to know. "Even though I have the feeling that Artorias has something to do with it. I saw him rush by earlier and he looked like he deeply regretted something." "You are correct, this was Artorias fault.", Ornstein said and explained the story another time. "It really is bothering to have a broken limb, you can come to me to talk anytime you like.", they offered. "I remember one time when I broke one of my legs, that wasn't easy." Ornstein didn't hear the rest of the story. Had Gwyndolin just told him that they had broken one of their legs? He took at a glance at their legs that still very much were living snakes and had just one question in mind. How in the world? "...oh, but I shouldn't bother you with my boring tales. I guess you want to rest up. I better leave you be."

This journey to his room was taking forever. Why did he have to meet absolutely everyone in the hallway right now? He encountered some other silver knights that greeted him and then asked after they noticed his injury: "Does that mean there won't be training tommorow?" "I plan to see you all tommorow at training...", Ornstein hissed. He certainly wouldn't accept the silver knights slacking off. After that the silver knights quickly got back on their posts.

"What happened to your arm, Ornstein?" Oh, he was so sick and tired of telling this story right now, so without actually confirming who he was talking to he just answered: "Artorias." Only when he saw a white mane rush off and heard a muttered: "How can he even dare to hurting my student?" realized Ornstein his mistake. "Wait, master, that wasn't intentional!", he called after him, but the master was already out of sight. Oh well, he shouldn't have a problem to catch up, so he sprinted in the direction the prince had taken.

He arrived short on breath just as Master Gwynfor was giving Artorias a harsh lecture. Artorias actually made the impression that he deserved all of this, but Ornstein interfered anyway: "Please master, it is true that Artorias was at fault, but I agreed to duel with him. I knew I could get hurt by this. So we are both to blame." Gwynfor turned around to speak to him: "But still, Artorias didn't have his strength under control. This can do more harm than good. And you are the living proof for that right now." Artorias took a chance to speak: "Please Ornstein, don't even think about blaming yourself. That was all entirely my fault." He then noticed how short on breath Ornstein was. "Huh, normally you don't get out of breath so easily."

Something disrupted inside of Ornstein: "Well, I broke my arm around an hour ago, it still hurts a lot, I just want to get to my room to rest but I keep getting delayed by people who want to know what happened and now I am sick and tired of this! I just want to relax!"

Both Artorias and the prince glanced at each other, it was unusual for the dragon slayer to lose his calm in public, normally keeping up a perfect composure of the proud lion knight, especially when he wore his armour. Even though he hadn't all of it on right now, having taken the helmet off earlier for the duel and couldn't wear the right gauntlet cause of the broken arm. Somehow he still managed to look majestic enough like this. So Ornstein snapping like that really felt like a surprise. He must have been more exhausted then he would admit.

So when a silver knight was approaching them, that wasn't a good sign. Artorias expected Ornstein to unleash all his fury on the poor knight when they spoke: "Captain Ornstein, Sir Artorias, you have been summoned by Lord Gwyn." Ornstein just stood there, mouth still open, the words he had been prepared to say stuck, one of his eyes twitching. "Ooh, one of the few persons you are not a superior off.", Master Gwynfor said. "Want me to come with you? Maybe I can manage to calm father down a bit." Artorias stood in front of the frozen dragon slayer, waving a hand before his face: "I think Ornstein is broken." After a while he started to move again. "Uuuuugh.", he moaned. "It would be really appreciated if you could join us, Master." And with that they went off.


	3. Chapter 3

On their way to Lord Gwyn, Master Gwynfor asked: "So, Ornstein, how exactly came it to this?" Ornstein gave his master a confused look: "Hasn't Artorias already told you?" "He only said he accidentally hurt you in a duel because he didn't had his strength under control.", the prince answered. After telling the story to so many people, Ornstein wasn't really keen doing it again. But he would never disappoint his master and started to open his mouth to speak. "It was an arm wrestling duel.", Artorias suddenly said. "Ornstein was a lot stronger than I anticipated and well... I used far too much strength to overpower him." Artorias had apparently seen his struggle and had helped him out. Ornstein thought that was a really nice thing to do. Hegave Artorias a soft smile as a thanks which only prompted the wolf knight to give him a pat on the head. "Artorias, what was that for?", Ornstein complained. "I am sorry, that just looked cute...", Artorias said, drawing back his hand. "Thanks Artorias, that really makes me feel like the dragon slayer.", Ornstein grumbled. The master who walked in front of them started to chuckle: "When you interact like this, both of you are just adorable."

Even though that was a compliment of his cherished master, Ornstein had to take a glare into Artorias direction which the other knight thankfully didn't see. He didn't want to give the impression, that him and Artorias were close on that level. He tried to take the conversation into another direction.

"So, what do you think Lord Gwyn wants from us?", he asked Artorias. "He probably wants to scold us. I am pretty sure the whole cathedral heard about this incident by now. The silver knights can't keep their mouth shut.", the wolf knight answered. "Ugh, if getting my arm broken wasn't bad enough.", Ornstein said while putting a hand to his forehead. "I am so sorry...", Artorias said once again.

"You can hold this conversation later. We are there.", the master said. The silver knights in front of the door kneeled down at the sight of their superiors, then when they got a closer look at Ornstein, one of them spoke up: "Does that mean that training tomorrow is canceled? "It sure isn't.", Ornstein growled at them. The silver knights quickly got back to their posts after that. Ornstein really was stressed out by now when he started to intimidate the silver knights like that. He really should calm down before entering that room and took a couple of deep breathes while the master was knocking on the door before opening it.

He stepped to the side so that Ornstein and Artorias could enter first and then followed them quietly. The both knights walked up to their waiting lord and kneeled down before him. Ornstein spoke first: "Mylord, you wanted to see us?" Lord Gwyn turned around to face them: "Yes and you can probably guess why." Ornstein and Artorias exchanged a concerned look at each other. "I need my knights to be fit onto the battlefield and not them hurting each other.", Lord Gwyn started, making the two knights wince. "What were you two thinking? That engaging in an activity that ended in injury was a good idea? And from what I heard, in front of the silver knights too. I expected you two to be better role models."

"Wait, father.", Master Gwynfor interfered. "They just wanted to know which of them would be stronger."

"I haven't asked for your opinion, Gwynfor.", Lord Gwyn said in a cold voice to his son, then shifted his attention to the knights again: "Artorias, you should have your strength under better control." Artorias looked very small despite his actual tall size. "I am sorry, Mylord. I promise improvement. It won't happen again.", he said quietly. "And Ornstein, you should know better by now do not pick a fight you know you can't win." This again. A while ago Ornstein had failed a mission. He had been sure he could take this dragon on his own, but it ended with him getting a serious burn and the dragon getting away. Reminiscent of this, he completely forgot to speak. At his silence, Lord Gwyn took up the word again: "Don't you have anything to say?" That woke him up: "I am sorry. I promise I will know my limits from now on. And won't let this injury slow me down. I will find a way to fulfill my duties anyway."

"Good. Now that you understood this, we will have to decide on a punishment for you two." Before Lord Gwyn could speak any further, Artorias started to talk: "Please, mylord, that was all entirely my fault. Ornstein has been already punished enough. I am taking the complete responsibility upon me." That was brave of Artorias, Ornstein had to admit. But now Master Gwynfor also seemed to stood up for them: "Would you allow me to speak, father?"

After he got the permission by a little nod, he continued: "I think it would be only fair to let Ornstein decide how to punish Artorias. After all, he was the one who got hurt and they brought this upon themselves in the first place. I think they should sort out the mess they brought upon them between themselves." Ornstein couldn't help but start to grin, looking down so that his joy could not be seen. He already knew the perfect punishment for Artorias. He was pretty sure he had heard Artorias mumble an "Oh no" under his breath. "Very well, I agree with your suggestion, Gwynfor." He shifted his attention back to the knights, Ornstein who could barely content his amusement really regretted that he wasn't wearing his helmet right now. "You can make this out between yourself. But don't let this happen again.. You are dismissed.", the lord said. The two knights got up and bowed one last time while Master Gwynfor said: "Thanks for your understanding, father."

After they had left the room, the master said: "Well, that went better then expected." "Better then expected?", Artorias sounded hysterical. "I still don't know with what punishment Ornstein will come up with!"

"Artorias, relax.", Ornstein came closer to his friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder with his uninjured hand. "I only want from you that you don't pet any cats or dogs for a week." That look on Artorias face was priceless. "Ornstein, you can't be serious.", he squeaked. "What, you can't do it?", Ornstein said. "Be glad that I only said a week, I could also have said until my arm is completely healed." Artorias whole posture slumped down, voice sounding weak: "Fine, I guess I have no other choice..." Master Gwynfor had stood beside them and was grinning widely now: "I knew you would come up with the perfect punishment for Artorias, Ornstein. After all, you know him the best. Do you want me to bring you to your room now?" "That would be appreciated, master. I really need some rest now.", Ornstein answered. "I still have something to do, I'll see you later.", Artorias said and went off. "Well, let us go then.", the master said and Ornstein followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

After he had taken him to his room, Master Gwynfor helped Ornstein to discard his armour because this turned out to be a difficult task with one arm being mostly immobile. After the Master had left, Ornstein realized that he had left his helmet, right gauntlet and weapon behind. Whatever, he could get them tomorrow. He wasn't going down that hallway another time. It was still a bit too early to go to bed so Ornstein changed in some more comfortable clothes (which took thrice the time as usual) and made himself comfy on the bed. Finally, he could take some time to relax. The injury still hurt though so he grabbed a book he had started reading hoping that it would distract him from the pain. Not long after he heard a knock on the door.

"The door is open, come in.", he called and watched how the handle was pushed down and the door slowly opened. Artorias came in, carrying the missing pieces of his armour set as well as his spear. Ciaran followed him with a plate of cookies.

"Hey, Ornstein.", Artorias started. "You forget your stuff so I thought I should bring it over. And I also brought some apology cookies. Ciaran helped me with carrying everything. How is your arm?"

"It still hurts? It only happened recently, it doesn't heal that quick. But thanks.", Ornstein answered and got up from the bed. "Just put it to the rest of my armour, Artorias."

As the wolf knight was busy putting the pieces on the ground Ciaran approached Ornstein and said: "Sorry for teasing you earlier. I am aware that this injury must hurt a lot. If you need my help don't hesitate to ask." "Thanks Ciaran, I really appreciate it.", Ornstein said and took one of the cookies from the plate. "Nice, I haven't tried these kind yet."

"I know you like to try out new things so I was trying a new recipe.", Artorias voice came from the corner. He seemed to spent an awful long time to arrange Ornstein's armour in a way that it would look good. Ciaran put the plate on the night stand while Ornstein sat down on the edge of his bed to enjoy the cookie further. "Why aren't you taking any cookies?", he asked after a short while, noticing that Artorias and Ciaran stood there rather awkwardly.

"I made them as an apology, so these are yours.", Artorias said.

"I can't even eat these all by myself. I rather share with you.", Ornstein said.

Artorias was beaming and then suddenly decided: "Then I should get us some tea."He rushed out of the room leaving Ornstein alone with Ciaran. She took a cookie of her own and then sat down on the bed next to Ornstein, eyeing his bandaged arm: "So it is a complete break?"

Ornstein nodded, then swallowed the current bite of the cookie before answering: "In the infirmary they said the ulna bone is snapped in half. They had to set it and all. That really hurt."

Ciaran started to get a fascinated look in her blue eyes: "I bet it had also bruised a lot?"

"Yes, of course.", Ornstein said, taking a new cookie.

"It's a shame you can't see it under the bandages. I would have like to see how it looked."

Ornstein gave Ciaran a wary look: "Why would you want to see something like this?" He rather had the injuries hidden away under bandages instead looking at them directly, especially when they healed they could look really repulsing.

"Oh, excuse me, I haven't explained myself.", Ciaran started. "Because of my job as an assassin I need to know about anatomy. So that I know where it is the safest to strike for a quick and clean kill. This topic started to fascinate me. I mean, think about it. When the bone snapped the veins around it got hurt too and started to bleeding and this is what we can see as a bruise. It basically shows where your body fights an inner bleeding."

Ornstein put the cookie down he had just eaten, that explanation had made him queasy. "Ciaran, please stop, I didn't want to know it in detail.", he said. "S

orry, I have been carried away.", she said. She still had this fascinated look in her eyes though.

Hoping that she wouldn't pick up this topic again, he changed the subject: "So, you helped Artorias carry everyhing? I guess he didn't came asking first, right?"

Ciaran chuckled: "You bet, it looked so funny when he tried to balance all this stuff at once. I watched him for a while before offering my help. It was just a too good sight to not to enjoy."

"I am not the slightest surprised.", Ornstein said, chuckling a bit himself at the picture of Artorias trying to balance everything. Right at this moment the wolf knight came back in with the tea and asked: "What is so funny? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, we were just talking about you.", Ciaran said. Ornstein got up to fetch three tea cups and placed them on the table. Ciaran helped the moment she realized he would only be able to carry one cup at once.

"Well, at least I am a reason to make you two happy.", Artorias said and poured the tea in the cups. "Ornstein, you don't don't put anything in yours, right? And extra sugar for you, Ciaran?" After they confirmed his assumptions, Artorias handed them the tea cups. Ornstein noticed that Artorias had put an awful lot of milk into his own cup.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening chatting about various things while enjoing the cookies and the tea. Ornstein told the story about how he met almost every important figure in the cathedral and got delayed because of that. They tried a while to figure out how Gwyndolin had been able to break their leg until Artorias pointed out how uncomfortable this topic made him. Of course, the topic of Ornstein's broken arm also came up.

"I know you said you want to continue your duties, Ornstein.", Artorias said. "And I can understand that, cause as the captain there is a lot of responsibility. But will you be able to do everything with only one arm?"

"I can take my weapon in my off hand. I should be able to continue training the silver knights or going on patrol. We don't have many threats here lately. I should be able to take it even with this injury.", Ornstein answered.

"Haven't seen you done any off-hand training lately.", Ciaran interfered. "And you can completely forget using techniques that are using both hands. And do you think engaging in fights would be good for the healing process of the break? Nobody of us would be mad if you step down for a bit."

Ornstein considered her words for a moment. She was right, it would be difficult. But he didn't want to step down. He felt that as the dragon slayer and the captain of the knights he was a symbol that should be present in Anor Londo at all times. Taking a break until the injury was completely healed would take up several weeks at last. And it wasn't like he was completely immobile with it.

"I appreciate your concern.", he finally answered. "But I want to continue to be able to tend to my duties. I am sure I can count on your help, though."

"Of course.", Ciaran said, nodding. And Artorias said: "I know what we should do. Let's get on patrol together. This way I can help you out. And you can keep track of my punishment..."

Oh yes, the ban for petting cute animals. Ornstein was thinking about if that wasn't too harsh for Artorias after all. Then he remembered that Artorias had been the one who brought him into this mess in the first place.

"That's all right with me. Let's do it like this, Artorias.", he simply said.

After that they finished the tea and the cookies and talked a bit more about things they had experienced together until Artorias pointed out how late it had become and that they all should go to sleep. After the two knights had left, Ornstein made himself ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ornstein awoke early the next day after a night with little sleep. The broken arm had made it difficult to find a comfortable position and the pain woke him up every time he managed to shift on it. In the times he had been awake he had been thinking about the words Ciaran had told him yesterday. That it would be fine if we would take it easy for a bit. Ornstein surely didn't want to be absent for the several weeks it would need for the bone to heal, but maybe he should take today off. But now he had already told all the silver knights that training wouldn't be canceled. But over the night the pain had gotten even worse. Whatever his decision ultimately would be, he had to sort out things anyway so he rose from the bed and grabbed for the hairband on his night stand to put his hair in his usual ponytail first. Only to notice that he wasn't able to do this with only one hand. His long hair had to be loose for now. Which he didn't like, it came in the way easily. He pretty much preferred to wear it into a ponytail all the time and only removed the hairband for sleeping. Why did this injury make such mundane tasks so difficult? He got up and dressed himself instead.

After he was dressed, he considered putting on his armour, but it felt like a near impossible task with only one hand. And he wouldn't be able to fit the injured arm in the gauntlet anyway. Ornstein decided to let it off for today, he could think about this later. At last he decided to grab his spear and search for Artorias. They also could get breakfast together then.

Luckily, Ornstein found Artorias in front of his room. At the sight of the dragon slayer, Artorias reacted with a slight wince and a "Whoa!".

"What?", Ornstein asked, slightly annoyed. "Do I look creepy or what?" He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, after a night with so little sleep he felt pretty tired and probably also looked like it.

Artorias quickly shook his head, answering: "No, that's not it. I just have never seen you with your hair down before. Had me surprised. It looks like a waterfall of red gold to be honest."

"I guess I should take this as a compliment..", Ornstein said. "I wasn't able to tie it into the ponytail with only one hand. Actually I don't like it when it is loose like this. It easily gets in the way."

"Should I help you out with that?", Artorias asked. Ornstein usually had a spare hairband with him anyway, so he got it out of his pocket and handed it to Artorias: "Sure, go on." Artorias took it and walked behind him.

At first, Artorias didn't even know how he should handle this mess. Ornstein's hair was so long and did go down the whole lenght of his back. And considering that he had wavy locks it would be even longer when it would be straight. While Artorias tried to find out a starting point to tie it into a ponytail, he asked: "Why do you have such long hair anyway, Ornstein?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's my lion's mane.", the dragon slayer promptly answered.

"You already had this ponytail when you were a silver knight.", Artorias said. Ornstein slumped a bit which made Artorias lose the hair he had already gotten. "Fine, you've got me there.", Ornstein said. "I tell you a story from the orphanage. You are taking overly long for this anyway."

"I am sorry that I am not used to handle that much hair at once.", Artorias said and picked up the streaks of hair again. How in the world was Ornstein able to just tie them into a perfect ponytail so easily in mere seconds?

"So, the matron usually would cut the kids hair.", Ornstein started. "And when it was time for this again, one of the older kids picked up little toddler me and was like 'He needs a haircut too.' So they took me on their lap so the matron could get to work, but everytime the scissors dared to go near his hair, little toddler Ornstein started to wail. But his hair had been getting far too long and would be in the way. So what did they do? They just put it into a ponytail and little toddler me was happy about it. To be honest, I got my first real hair cut when I was old enough to remember it."

"Ornstein, that story was so cute.", Artorias said.

"Yeah? I left out the part where I showed my displeasure with biting into the matron's hand.", Ornstein said.

"Ouch, I guess that must have hurt a lot, considering your fangs...", Artorias said. He finally had managed to get the hair into position and just needed to apply the hairband now. Just as he was done, the voice of Ciaran could be heard next to him: "Artorias, this looks ridiculous."

Ornstein turned around after hearing this: "Ciaran, what do you mean? And from where did you come so suddenly?"

"I mean that it looks like a mess. Let me fix this for you. And I was here since you told the story about your hair cut.", the assassin said.

Oh dear, she had heard the whole thing. That could open up some room for teasting. But Artorias had heard it too and had another opportunity to tease him about this. Maybe he shouldn't have told this story in the first place.

Ciaran's voice came from behind Ornstein: "Would you kneel down, please? I can't reach otherwise."

Ornstein got on his knees: "Sure." Sometimes he forgot that he was easily twice the size of the woman. Ciaran only needed a few hand grips to get the hair tied down in the usual ponytail.

Artorias watched the whole situation in amazement. He normally would just let his black, wild hair flow freely. He never would expected how much difference such a simple thing as tying hair together could have. Ornstein had looked so different with the hair loose. Ornstein got up and thanked Ciaran for her help and then put his attention on Artorias again.

"I appreciate that you wanted to help me out even if you failed.", he said. "But I didn't came here for that. I wanted to ask you to take over silver knight training today."

"Wait, didn't you tell everyone yesterday that you would be there?", Artorias asked.

"I know.", Ornstein said, sighing. "But the pain is really bad today. I should step down for a bit until it gets better."

"See, I told you it's not bad to step down for a bit.", Ciaran said.

"I will gladly take over for you.", Artorias said. "I owe it to you anyway after what I did yesterday..."

"Thanks Artorias, this will help me out a lot.", Ornstein said smiling. "But how about we all get some breakfast?"

This suggestion got approval of the two other knights and together they started to walk in the direction of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Not wanting to be a burden to the other knights and also not wanting to appear helpless, Ornstein had picked out some breakfast he could eat with one hand. He probably would continue doing this until his arm was healed. Great, that meant his diet could be a bit unbalanced.

After they had eaten, Artorias left to prepare the silver knight training and Ciaran went to her own duties. Ornstein payed the giant blacksmith a visit. He needed some adjustments on his right gauntlet so that the bandaged and splinted arm would fit in. After he had explained what he wanted, the giant blacksmith told him that it would be done in the evening. Ornstein decided to go back to his room.

After he arrived there, he decided to see how good (or bad) he was with his offhand and repeated a few basic movements with his spear. Or at least he tried too, the length and reach of the weapon was far too great to be swung into his room and not shred the furniture. He laid the spear back down and sat down leaning against his bed, thinking about what he could do now. He realized that the silver knight training was coming closer. He started to get a bit nervous. Would Artorias be able to handle it? It wouldn't hurt to check this out. He would like to do some offhand training anyway and outside there would be far more room. Ornstein grabbed his spear and made his way to the training grounds which were located near the Anor Londo bonfire.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, Ornstein could see that the silver knights and Artorias already had gathered there. The silver knights seemed to be a bit confused and were murmuring to each other. Artorias cleared his throat to get their attention: "Um, so many of you already know, Ornstein has broken his arm. And because of that, he asked me to take over your training today."

While Artorias was talking, Ornstein just casually strolled over to him and stood next to him. This made the silver knights murmur again.

"Um, isn't Captain Ornstein standing right next to Sir Artorias?"

"What, where? I don't see him anywhere."

"Are you blind? The man with the ponytail standing right next to Artorias. He just isn't wearing his armour right now. He also has the broken arm Sir Artorias just mentioned."

"Wait, that is Captain Ornstein? I thought it was a new recruit."

"He has the dragon slayer spear with him!"

"Wait a minute, you are telling me, that is not a plume?"

Ornstein became annoyed . Why was Artorias just standing there, letting this happen. He turned to Artorias at the same moment Artorias turned to him. They spoke simultaneously:

"Aren't you going to put a stop at this?"

"What are you doing here?"

Right, his presence here must feel weird to Artorias. "I wanted to do some offhand training.", Ornstein answered. That was at least half the truth.

Artorias answered with pulling him to the side, whispering: "Didn't you tell me to take over training cause you didn't feel well enough for it today?"

"Uh, it suddenly got better...", Ornstein said, which was a blatant lie. How could he admit that he wanted to check if Artorias could handle the task he had assigned to him. A part of him wished he had asked the master instead, he was at least used to watch over training sessions. But that wasn't the point right now, the silver knights were still gossiping to each other: "Instead worrying over me, shouldn't you get the silver knights under control?"

"Oh right.", Artorias left Ornstein standing and started shouting over the training grounds: "Silver knights, enough talking. Ornstein just came here to watch your progress. Let's begin now. Would you tell me where you have left off the last time?"

Funny, Ornstein had been pretty sure he had said offhand training to Artorias. He watched as one of the silver knights explained they had repeated the basics, last time they had been through with the sword basics and had planned to repeat the spear basics now. Ornstein pitied that he wasn't able to hold this training lesson himself, he was the best knight with a spear in Anor Londo.

"That explains why you all brought spears.", Artorias said. "I guess I have to get one for myself first."

To get to the weapon stand, Artorias had to bypass Ornstein, who promptly used the chance to talk: "Watch, Artorias? I told you I wanted to do some offhand training."

Artorias took a spear out of the stand and said: "Like I would let you do this today. You mean I can't see how pale you are? I mean paler as usual."

Argh, did Artorias had to word it like that? It wasn't his fault that it was impossible for him to get a tan. Artorias was pretty much sun tanned all the time. When Ornstein had tried, this had only made some freckles appear that normally wouldn't be very visible. Artorias seemed to notice his annoyed look and said: "Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just really hard to see if you are pale. You just got hurt yesterday. By my fault nonetheless. Would you do me a favour and sit this one out?"

"Fine.", Ornstein said. He kind of had assigned Artorias to do the training lesson today and if he found him to be unfitting to be a part of it, he had to listen. Ornstein sat down with his spears lying over his knees and intended to just watch.

Artorias got back to the silver knights with the spear and started: "So, you wanted to repeat the spear basics." Then there was an awkward silence for a good minute. One of the silver knights spoke up: "Um, Sir Artorias, aren't you supposed to show us what we should do?" Ornstein could see that Artorias had a nervous grin on his face: "Would you excuse me for a moment?" He then made his way to Ornstein and asked: "Um, how did this work again?"

"Artorias, you have been taught how to fight with a sword and a spear like every silver knight. Don't tell me you have forgotten how it works!", Ornstein said in disbelief. He always remembered to make a bit sword training to not fall out of practice. You never knew when you would be out of your weapon of choice and had to resort to using another weapon.

"That has been so long ago.", Artorias said. "Can't we resort to great sword training today? I am far better with that."

"The silver knights aren't using any great swords.", Ornstein said. "Why did I even ask you to take over when you can't do it?" Ornstein was getting mad. He really should have asked the master.

Artorias actually looked hurt at his words: "I am sorry. I just wanted to do you a favour. Especially after I broke your arm. You have every right to be mad at me..."

How did Artorias manage to look so much like a beaten puppy? Now Ornstein started to feel sorry for him. Even though he know he shouldn't be. The silver knights hadn't gotten any training done yet. Ornstein was about to actually explain Artorias the basics of spear fighting, when suddenly the master appeared.

"So, it looks like the silver knights wanted to repeat spear basics? And Artorias seems to be in the need for that too? Would you mind if I take over this. Haven't done any teaching in a while. And my last student turned out to become a very fine knight, so you all should be content with me as a teacher, yes?"

That save came at the exact right moment. And this compliment of his master made Ornstein unbelievable proud, getting him to smile wide. Master Gwynfor instructed Artorias to join the silver knights and picked up the usual spear weapon of the silver knights for himself, then turned to Ornstein: "I actually was watching this for quite some time. I think Artorias is right and I would like you to to confine to only watching today. Let's handle your offhand training when you feel better."

"That is very appreciated, Master, thank you very much.", Ornstein said. "And thanks for sorting this mess out... I should have asked you right from the start to take over the training."

"That isn't a problem at all. You couldn't know that Artorias would fail this so much. At least now he has the chance to learn how it's done." And with that, the master turned to the silver knights (and Artorias) and got them to silence with only the raise of a hand and then started to give them their training.


	7. Chapter 7

Ornstein watched the training session and grew concerned after a short while. The master's training could be... brutal and he felt like the silver knights wouldn't be able to hold up. Ornstein, who had faced this training himself, liked to go a bit easier on the silver knights. After all, they needed to be in shape for their duties after training. He should have told the master to not make it so harsh. Somehow he only made bad decisions today.

After around half an hour, his concern became reality and the silver knights couldn't go on anymore. Ornstein noticed that Artorias was still kind of fit, but breaking the wolf knight was a near impossible task. With his skill in battle and his unbreakable positive attitude, everyone who encountered him said that Artorias had a will of steel.

The master looked down at the silver knights, seeming to be disappointed: "You are already worn out? Looks like Ornstein goes easy on you. Well then, you can take a five minute break."

The silver knights seemed very grateful for this and scattered themselves around to rest up a bit, a lot of them panting heavily. Only Artorias stood there a bit confused. "Uh, I didn't found it that bad...", he said and continued to train a bit on his own. Ornstein watched Artorias for a short while but then rather put his attention on the silver knights.

"I never complain again that Captain Ornstein's training is too hard.", one of them said beside him. They didn't seem to have noticed that they were sitting right next to their captain.

"Wasn't Captain Ornstein trained personally by Prince Gwynfor? Did he had to go through this every single day?", another one of the silver knights asked.

"Yes, I had to go through this every single day.", Ornstein said to the silver knights. "But he usually stopped when I was close to fainting. In hindsight, I think he just wanted that I learned where my limits would be."

The silver knights had slowly turned their heads to the side to see who was speaking to him and then suddenly shot up: "Oh, Captain Ornstein, we didn't notice that you were sitting there."

"I literally haven't moved from this spot since your training started.", Ornstein said.

The silver knights seemed a bit uncomfortable, looking at each other before one of them spoke: "It's just... we are so used to you wearing your armour. You look a lot less intimidating without it."

This surely didn't lift Ornstein's mood: "What is that supposed to mean? Do you want an extra shift?"

"Of course not. I am sorry for saying this, Captain. We should continue training now." And with that, the silver knight took his companion by the arm and dragged them back to the training grounds.

Artorias often said to him that he looked cute. Ciaran also told Ornstein that he did not look intimidating at all. Ornstein didn't like this very much. He literally had to wear his armour to appear intimidating and get the respect of his subordinates. That he was still rather young didn't help either. Ornstein sighed a bit. He started to feel uncomfortable not wearing his armour. Hopefully tomorrow he would be able to wear it again. It was much easier to keep up his composure in it. Ornstein considered if he should leave the place, after all he wasn't needed at the moment anyway.

Ultimately, Ornstein decided to stay and watch the rest of the training. He wanted to watch his master's beautiful movements. He didn't even need an excuse for that, following every move of the master closely with his eyes until he became anxious again. That he had a crush on the master was his best kept secret, he had not even told the other knights about this. Maybe someone would notice how closely he was watching his master and put two and two together? He didn't even know if the master had the same feelings for him and it was wrong for a knight to fell in love with his lord anyway. Ornstein took a quick glance at the silver knights to check if someone had noticed something.

Luckily, the silver knights were far too occupied with the training and ended up giving up early today. The master looked down on them: "So, that is all you can do? You can consider yourself grateful that Ornstein goes easy on you. But you are clearly lacking condition. I guess I have to talk with my student about this..."

"No need, I heard everything, Master.", Ornstein yelled from behind.

The Master turned around to face him: "We could still talk about how to improve their training. Also, I expect you tomorrow for your offhand training."

At least Ornstein now knew what he would be doing tomorrow. "Yes, Master.", he simply said and fell silent again. The Master put this attention back on the silver knights .

"Normally I would ask if anyone of you would be down for a sparring match..."

At this, the silver knights started to groan. Ornstein could hear a few of them talk.

"By the lord, no."

"Nobody of us was ever able to beat the Captain in a sparring match."

"I don't want to die yet."

"...but I guess nobody of you wants to.", Master Gwynfor finished.

Artorias raised his weapon: "Actually, I would be interested." He looked at the spear he had used for training today. "But not with this weapon, I still have to catch up with it. I will have to pass for now too." With that, Artorias left the scene.

Ornstein would have loved to have a sparring match with the master, but with his broken arm this would be a bad idea. He stood up and walked the short distance to the master: "Thanks for taking over, Master. It seems I haven't made the best decision today."

Master Gwynfor raised a hand and tousled Ornstein's hair: "Don't worry about it. You are hurt, still in pain and you should be able to completely trust your subordinates with your usual tasks."

There was a thing Ornstein wanted to ask before the master would leave: "Master, did you really expect the silver knights to hold their ground in a sparring match between you? I am sure you heard them too, but nobody of them has ever been able to beat me."

"You have fought countless sparring matches against me.", Master Gwynfor answered.

"And I haven't won a single one of them.", Ornstein said, feeling a bit gloomy. After all this time he still wasn't a match for the master.

"But, you got better every time. You are able to hold your ground against me for much longer. You learned how to dodge and where the attack openings lie. For a teacher, there is one goal. They want their student to surpass them. I am sure one day you will be strong enough to take me down."

That made Ornstein immensely proud: "Master, that you have so much faith in my abilities honors me."

"And one day, Ornstein, you will feel like this too."

"What do you mean? That the silver knights get strong enough to beat me? I guess they would be able to do it... when several of them tried." Ornstein grinned a little.

"Now don't get too cocky. Do you remember what happened last time?", the master scolded him.

"Of course... It is not like the whole cathedral reminded me of that...", that failure would haunt him for a while longer he guessed. And the worst thing was, Lord Gwyn hadn't allowed him to try his skills on this specific dragon again.

"But what I wanted to say. Maybe one day you see one of the silver knights and see some unused potential in them. And you know you can shape them in something great. And that will also be the moment where you will take care of everything you got to make them stronger than you are. The moment, you can't teach them things anymore and they turned into a fine knight, able to surpass the teacher, this is the proudest moment in a teacher's life."

Ornstein hadn't even considered taking in a student himself, he still felt like he could learn a lot from his master. He had took over the silver knight training as their captain, but had never thought of more. But the master was right. One day, he could take a student under his wing. Like the master had did with him.

"But how will I know who is the right person?", he asked.

"Trust me. You will know once you see them. Like I did with you."

Ornstein turned around to took a glance at the silver knights only to notice that they all were already gone. And nobody had bothered cleaning the place up. "Why did they leave this mess? We normally have clear rules for cleaning up duty.", Ornstein grumbled upon seeing it.

"Let me help you cleaning it up.", the master offered. "With your injury you are clearly in need of help."

The both of them started to clean up the place. Which meant, they did put the weapons away and swept the dirt away that had gathered during the training session. It felt so weird for Ornstein to see the master with a broom, but he probably would look like this for the silver knights too.

"Ornstein, don't forget your offhand training tomorrow. I want to see you in the morning and we can use our usual training grounds."

Ornstein nodded: "I won't forget." He had great trouble holding and sweeping with the broom only using his left hand, so the master actually had to do most of the work.

After they were done tidying the place up, the master said: "Good. Now how about we get some lunch? The sun is already high up. I could use something to eat."

Ornstein only now noticed how hungry he himself had gotten. "That sounds good.", he said and joined the master to walk back to the cathedral.


	8. Chapter 8

Master Gwynfor was stopped by Princess Gwynevere before they reached the dining room. Apparently, Lord Gwyn wanted to dine with his children today, so after saying goodbye to him, Ornstein decided to join the other knights for lunch. He felt a slight disappointment, he had looked forward to spend some more time with the master.

Luckily, today they were handing out soup, so that Ornstein wouldn't need both hands to eat. But because he still was restricted to his left hand, he needed a long time for it, carefully trying to not spill anything. After a while, he could feel the intense gaze of his companions on him. He put down the spoon and looked up from the plate: "What?"

"You know, you can ask us for help.", Artorias said which prompted a nod from Ciaran and Gough.

"I still can eat by myself, thank you very much.", Ornstein responded. Having to be fed would go to far. He wasn't in the position of having both hands immobilized. He spent a brief moment thinking about what a nightmare this would be.

"Well, of course, just making sure that you can count on us anytime.", Artorias said.

"I keep that in mind. And I will ask for help if I need it, don't worry. By the way, you don't have to wait for me. I am sure you all have your duties to attend too.", Ornstein said and picked the spoon back up to continuedeating. The other three knights stayed for a little while longer, then excused themselves and returned to their duties.

After he had eaten up, Ornstein intended to return to his room. On his way, he was approached by some silver knights. They first wished him to get well soon again and then had a prompt they wanted him to hear. Ornstein listened quietly to it. He needed to talk to Artorias about this, he thought the wolf knight could like this. He thanked the silver knights for their ideas and returned to his room. He hadn't slept well the last night and wanted to take a nap. Fortunately, he hadn't much trouble falling asleep as the pain in his arm had subdued for now. He didn't bother getting into other clothes, he only wanted to nap for around an hour. It didn't take him long to doze off.

Ornstein awoke by a knock on the door. How much time had passed? He pulled himself up, blinking sleepily and took a look at the window of his room. Based on the way the sun shone through the it, it appeared to already be late afternoon. He was awake in an instant. Had he really slept this long? He heard another knock. Ornstein got up and shuffled to the door yawning. He opened it to see Artorias with some more cookies standing there.

"Hey Ornstein.", the wolf knight said. "I wanted to apologize for failing so much at the silver knight training today, so I made some more cookies. Oh, were you sleeping? Sorry for waking you."

"Come in, Artorias.", Ornstein said. "Wait, how did you know I was sleeping?" At this exact moment he had to stifle another yawn.

"Let's see... your hair is messy, you need to yawn, your clothes are crinkles and you have some dark bags under your eyes.", Artorias said while walking through the door. "And you must have been very tired because you haven't even untied your ponytail."

Artorias walked over to the table and put the cookies down. Ornstein walked over as well to take a look at them.

"You didn't have to make so many.", Ornstein said. "But now that you are here... I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. Maybe we should get some tea and eat the cookies over it?"

"Sounds like a good idea. And I wanted to talk to you too.", Artorias said. "Let me just get the tea."

After Artorias was gone, Ornstein pulled out two tea cups and placed them on the table. Then wile waiting for his friend, he decided to tastedone of the cookies. Artorias had tried out a new recipe again or simply made something he hadn't tried out yet. The cookies seemed to be a bit burned but that actually improved their taste. Ornstein was wondering if Artorias had done this on purpose.

Artorias didn't need long to return with the teapot and poured it into the cups Ornstein had prepared. He then sat down and grabbed one of the cookies: "Did them the first time. Unfortunately, I messed up the bake time and they got a little burned." Artorias eyed the cookies and appeared to be a bit gloomy over it.

"Don't worry about it, that actually makes them taste better.", Ornstein quickly reassured him.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about with me?", Artorias asked and tasted the cookie.

"So, after lunch...", Ornstein started when Artorias interrupted him: "You are right, that actually tastes really good. I should note this in my recipe."

He produced a small book from his pockets and flipped through the pages. "Silly me, I haven't anything to write here.", Artorias noticed. Ornstein had waited for the wolf knight to notice that and handed him the pencil he normally would carry around for drawing pictures. "Use this.", he said and watched Artorias write down his notes.

"Sorry, I got distracted.", the wolf knight said. "So, what did you want to say?"

"After lunch some of the silver knights came to me.", Ornstein said. "And quite a few of them are interested in learning to wield larger weapons like great swords or halberds. I think you would be the right man to train the ones who are interested in that."

Artorias beamed: "Really? You would let me train them? That means, you are assigning this silver knights to me? That feels so special."

Ornstein nodded: "Yes, that is what it means. It could be useful to have some units who can wield larger weapons. You never know when some larger foe starts to show up. I mean, larger foes that aren't made to be pierced with a spear. And you are the best with a great sword here. I think I can safely entrust you with this."

"Ornstein, thank you.", Artorias said. "And I think I have worried for nothing then. I had the feeling you were showing up at silver knight training today because you didn't trust me that I could handle it."

Ouch, that felt like a punch in the guts. Exactly that had be the reason why he had been there in the first place. Ornstein quickly looked down in his teacup to hide his embarrassment.

"But ultimately I failed this, so I couldn't even blame you if that had been the truth. I promise, I will take good care of them. And I will even learn how to use other weapons to train them right like you do."

Now Ornstein even felt like he had blatantly lied to Artorias, even though he only didn't say the truth. He was kind of afraid that it would put a rift in their relationship when he would admit it. But seeing Artorias so happy about this, how could he tell his friend that he indeed had brought a certain amount of mistrust at his abilites with him this morning? Ornstein had no clue how to approach Artorias without feeling like a shitty liar, so they spend the next few minutes in awkward silence. Ornstein spent this time drinking far too much tea in far too short time, but that only made him need to use the bathroom. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with holding in it for a while and just go when his guest would have left, but after that long nap and with his last bathroom break being quite a while ago, he didn't think he would make it this time. Nervously sweating and wriggling on his chair, he was sure he couldn't take it any longer. At least it would be a good excuse to escape this awkward silence that still hang around in the room.

"Excuse me, have to use the bathroom...", he more whispered then said and rushed out of the room without awaiting a reaction of Artorias. After he was done, feeling much better, he returend to his room. Ornstein had half suspected that Artorias would have gone by now, after all they hadn't said anything to each other several minutes and then Ornstein had just left. So he was surprised to see the wolf knight still sitting at the table, munching on another cookie.

"Hey Ornstein, you seemed to be uncomfortable earlier. Is there anything you want to talk about?", Artorias asked. Damn, he could be so observant. He quickly shook his head: "No, it's nothing."

"Really? Then I guess it was just because you had to use the bathroom.", the wolf knight said. "Well, you can always talk to me if something bothers you. We will see each other later." Artorias stood up, took the teapot with him and grabbed another cookie before leaving the room.

Ornstein walked over to his bed and flopped on it. Now that had really been a lie. He felt that he should apologize to him and tell him the truth the next time he saw Artorias. What had he even been thinking? He was far too afraid of others rejecting him. But Artorias never made that impression on him, he really should trust his friend more. Ornstein made a mental note to talk to Artorias about this the next day.

Ornstein spent a few more minutes in self loathing on the bed, then lifted his head. He remembered that the giant blacksmith said he would be done with his armour changes in the evening. It was late enough now, so Ornstein got up from the bed to get on his way.


	9. Chapter 9

On his way, Ornstein slipped a cookie out of his pocket he intended to eat on the way. But just as he was about to take a bite of it, he felt a slight pain in his stomach. Discontented he stared at the cookie. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to eat that burned cookies after all? He put the cookie bag into his pocket and decided that it was for the better to skip dinner today. In the first place, he wasn't really hungry after all the cookies he had ate and he didn't want to see Artorias right now. Also, the stomach ache could get worse if he ate something. The other knights may could ask why he would be absent, but he could just tell them the truth, that he simply hadn't been hungry that evening.

As Ornstein arrived at the giant blacksmit he saw Gough sitting there talking to him. Being a giant himself, the hawkeye often came down to the blacksmith to spend some time with him. Ornstein stepped closer, greeted the two of them by raising his left hand and asked: "Are the changes on my armour done yet?"

"Not yet. Still has to wait.", the blacksmith said. It was usual for him to talk only in a few words. Unlike Gough, who was very eloquent, most giants seemed to lack proper communication skills. Ornstein decided to wait in this very room and walked over to the stairs to sat down on them. He started to zone out looking at the wall.

"Ornstein, aren't you feeling well? I hope you don't get sick on top of your injury."

The voice of the hawkeye snapped Ornstein out of his zoning out: "Huh? I am fine. What gives you that idea?"

"You look a bit like you have an upset stomach.", Gough said.

"How did you know that?", Ornstein asked. If Gough was able to tell this by just looking at Ornstein, he was called the hawkeye with justice and not only because he could shoot practically everything out of the sky.

"You are literally holding your stomach right now.", Gough simply said.

Ornstein looked down. Gough was right. He had laid his left hand onto his stomach, massaging it slightly. He hadn't even noticed. This must have been done unintentionally while he had been absentminded.

"Well, I have eaten too much cookies from Artorias.", he answered and the added: "They were also a bit burned." He remembered that he still had one of the cookies and pulled it out of his pocket. "Do you want to try one?" Ornstein offered the cookie to the giant.

"Didn't you just say that you most likely got a stomach ache from eating them?", Gough chuckled lightly. "And now you are offering one of them to me?"

"Come on, Gough, you can eat anything. I have never seen you get sick.", Ornstein said.

"True. We giants have very resilient stomachs.", Gough took the offered cookie and tasted it in one bite. "Hm, not bad, but he messed up the bake timing..."

"I actually found that it tasted rather good.", Ornstein said while he felt another slight pang in his stomach. "Ow..", he whispered and used his left hand to hold it again. When he noticed the concerned look of Gough, he quickly said: "Oh don't worry, this will surely be over soon."

"Are you sure, this is nothing more serious? Cause I have seen you rushing through the bathroom earlier.", Gough said in a tone that wasn't sounding very convincing.

"Oh that... wasn't because I was about to get sick.", Ornstein quickly reassured Gough. "I was drinking too much tea, that was all." He pondered for a brief moment. "Wait, you were there? I didn't even notice you..." Which was a weird thought considered how big the hawkeye was.

"Well, you were in a hurry.", Gough chuckled, making Ornstein's face turn red in embarrassment.

"There doesn't have to be any shame when nature takes over.", Gough said and laid his big hand on Ornstein's shoulder in reassurance.

"I really don't want to talk about this.", Ornstein said. Luckily, at that moment the giant blacksmith had finished the changes on his gauntlet and he could receive it.

"You are really serious with continuing your duties, I see.", Gough declared.

"I don't want to be absent for several weeks.", Ornstein said. "It's only an broken arm. It's not like I am forced to bed rest or anything."

"Just promise me that you don't try to play a lone hand.", Gough said sounding a bit concerned.

"Is this about that dragon again? I assure you, I learned my lesson from it... Or more, the whole cathedral made sure that I learned it.", Ornstein said. This was another topic he wasn't keen on talking about. He had been too sure of himself, gone there alone and miserably failed. And managed to keep a scar from it that would forever remind him of his failure.

"That also, but mostly because you try to handle everything on your own. We are there for you, please keep that in mind."

"I will. Thanks for your concern.", Ornstein said and eyed the gauntlet. He should be able to put this over his bandaged and splinted arm now. He still would need help to put his armour on though... he would ask Artorias in the morning. He could also properly apologize to him then.

Ornstein thanked the giant blacksmith, bid his farewell to Gough and returned to his room. He put the cups away that were still standing around, he had to take them to the kitchen for proper cleaning later and put the leftover cookies in a box. He noticed that there still was a bit tea left. Considering that it would be a waste to pour that away, he took a new cup to drink it by himself.

He felt like it was still too early to go to bed and after his nap he wasn't that tired anymore. He put the cup of tea on the night stand and pulled out the drawer, where he stored the pictures he had drawn and his pencils. Ornstein often doodled around before bed, he found the action to be very soothing. But the moment he had put the paper on a stable pad, he realized that his good hand was immobile right now. How could he forget that, the "accident" had literally just happened yesterday. Well, could be a good way to practice drawing with his offhand. He took up the pencil in his left hand and started with his favorite motive.

Around two hours later, he had scribbled on a dozen papers until his left hand cramped. He looked at the pictures and found that they all looked atrociously bad. He definitely wouldn't show these around. This stupid injury restricted him not only by fulfilling his duties and with his daily routine, but also with the things he liked to do in his free time.

It was late enough now to justify to get to sleep. Ornstein had finished the rest of the tea and decided to take the cups to the kitchen now, he had to get a few things done before he could get to bed anyway. He just hoped that he wouldn't run into Artorias at the hallway, he still wasn't ready to face him. He should mentally prepare for this for the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Ornstein considered how he should start his day. There were a few things he needed help with, like putting on his armour and getting his hair done. He also needed to get breakfast, he was quite hungry after he had skipped dinner yesterday. He had to meet up with the master for training and apologize to Artorias. So, the first thing he wanted to do was getting his hair ready. Who should he ask about this?

Artorias?

He didn't want to ask him for this, he clearly had trouble managing Ornstein's long hair.

Ciaran?

No, she surely was still asleep, Ciaran liked to sleep in.

Gough? He doubted that the giant hands of the hawkeye could handle this filigreed task (and he also worried that he would lose some hair in the process).

Then he remembered the person who had been fascinated by his hair the moment he had first removed his helmet for them.

Of course, he should go ask Gwyndolin for help!

Ornstein opened the door to his room and got on his way to Gwyndolin's room. Upon arriving there, he raised his left arm to knock on the door and took a few steps away from it, waiting for Gwyndolin to answer.

The door was opened only a short while later from a sleepy looking dark sun.

"Who is it?", they asked and then upon spotting the dragon slayer. "Oh, Ornstein. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, thanks.", Ornstein answered. "Did I wake you up? I am sorry if that was the case."

"Don't worry, I had to get up eventually.", they said and stepped out of the door to allow him to enter. "Let me guess, you need help with your hair?" They had a gleeful look on their face.

Ornstein entered their room and nodded to their question. They pointed to a chair. "Just sit down there. Do you have a hairband with you or shall I use one of my own?"

Ornstein produced a hairband from his pocket and handed it to them: "You can use this. And thanks for helping me out."

"It isn't any trouble for me.", Gwyndolin said and got to work. "But yesterday you didn't came to me to ask for help?"

"Before I had the chance, Artorias tried to tie them together, but he apparently made a really bad job, cause Ciaran showed up and fixed it. But it is too early for her to already been awake, so I came to you instead.", Ornstein told them.

"And you made the right decision. I can make the best out of your hair.", Gwyndolin said, sounding slightly excited. "There, I am done. Feel free to come back tomorrow for another hairdo."

That was worded weirdly, but Ornstein didn't think twice about this. "Thank you a lot, Gwyndolin. My hair is such a mess when it is loose, this helps me out quite a bit."

He bowed before them to show his gratitude and left the room. His next destination would be Artorias. He would like to grab breakfast with the wolf knight and then get him to his room so that he could help him putting his armour on. This would also be a good opportunity to apologize properly to him.

Ornstein found Artorias on his way to the kitchen. The wolf knight greeted him happily: "Good morning, Ornstein." Then his friend eyed him closely. "Are you trying out a different hair style?"

"What?", Ornstein was confused. "I was asking Gwyndolin to tie it together for me." An anticipation rose up in him. "What did they do to it?"

"It's braided.", Artorias said.

"What? It's wavy enough without being braided.", Ornstein called out.

"Come on, it doesn't even look bad. You should try to wer your hair different more often.", Artorias said. "It now actually reminds me of a lion's tail."

"But I don't want it like that.", Ornstein grumbled. "I should have seen this coming. Gwyndolin always liked to dress my hair, but normally I would put it back into the ponytail the moment I left their room. Could I ask you for a favour? Please unbraid them."

"How boring...", Artorias said, but came closer and removed the hairband from the bottom of Ornstein's hair. Ornstein then could feel how he disentangled the three separate streaks of hair.

"So I missed you at dinner yesterday.", Artorias said while he was at work. "But Gough said that you were just feeling a little unwell. I guess you are alright now?"

Ornstein had to swallow before answering. He would have liked for the giant to not say anything at all, but it was clear that he would be missed if he didn't show up. "Yes, I am fine now.", he said. "I just wasn't very hungry cause I ate so much of your cookies."

"Yes, they can be quite stuffing.", Artorias said and finished the disentanglement of Ornstein's ponytail.

"All done.", he announced. "You are right, it is really more wavy now. However, cause you said, you are feeling better, shall we get breakfast?"

"Yes, that was what I wanted to ask.", Ornstein said. "And after that, I would like you to help me put my armour an. It's in my room. Let's head there after we have eaten."

"Of course.", Artorias said and then the both of them were off to get some breakfast.

After breakfast, they had headed to Ornstein's room where Artorias carefully helped him putting on his armour. Ornstein had took off the sling which normally was used to keep his arm in a resting position. Artorias watched this warily: "Are you sure you should take this off? Doesn't it make sure that everything stays in place?"

"How should I be able to wear it under my armour?", Ornstein said. "I just have to take care to not move this arm around much."

"If you say so.", Artorias said and helped Ornstein into the rest of his armour, being very careful with the right gauntlet and the broken arm.

After they had put his helmet on, Artorias said: "You have training with Prince Gwynfor this morning, right? But in the afternoon, we could go on patrol together."

"That is correct. And sure, we can do this.", Ornstein said.

"Alright then. I see you after lunch.", Artorias said and opened up the door and left the room.

"Artorias, wait.", Ornstein yelled and ran after him. He still hadn't apologized to him. The wolf knight froze in place and them turned around to him. "Yes?"

"I have to apologize to you... because of yesterday.", Ornstein started.

Artorias seemed confused. "Apologize? For what?" Then his face was hit with realization. "Oh, don't worry about this. If I would have drank three cups of tea in five minutes, I would have had to run pee too."

Wait, what? "That's not what I...", Ornstein began, but was yanked away by a hand. "Oh, there you are, Ornstein." The voice of the master. "If you are still here, let's head to the training grounds together."

"Well then, I see you later, Ornstein.", Artorias said and went off, leaving Ornstein and the master alone.

"Three cups in five minutes? Could you even sleep that night?", the master asked, making Ornstein blush deeply red under his helmet. Why needed he to hear that?

"That wasn't right before bed...", Ornstein said, slumping down. Now the moment was over. He needed to explain this to Artorias the next moment they met.

"Master, before we go to the training grounds... I still have to assign the silver knights to today's tasks.", Ornstein said. "I am sure they are already waiting."

"Alright, let's go to them first.", the master said. "And as a reminder, tell me if you need to visit the privy before we start."

This only prompted Ornstein to give his master a little kick on the shin. He had the feeling the master enjoyed to see him embarrassed, even if his face couldn't be seen under his helmet. And the grinning face of him was prove enough.

"I am just teasing you.", the master chuckled. "I know you are always prepared. Let's go start our day."


	11. Chapter 11

"And everyone who showed interest in training with bigger weapons should talk to Artorias. He agreed to take over that training. The giant blacksmith will provide you with suitable weapons.", Ornstein concluded and the silver knights were off taking on their posts. Ornstein turned around to the master who had patiently waited next to him: "We can start now."

"Good, let us go then.", the master said and started to walk. Ornstein followed him. They were headed to a clearing in the woods outside of town. Years ago, the master had seen Ornstein there while spear training and took him under his wing to properly train him. That felt so long ago, Ornstein had been only a boy back then. He wouldn't ever thought that this orphan would make it into the dragon slayer one day.

After around an hour of walking with some meaningless smalltalk, the two of them arrived at the clearing. "Just let me check if any kids are around.", Ornstein murmured. The clearing was located near to the orphanage he grew up and their training could be dangerous to anyone who was around. After a quick check, it turned out, that nobody was around. Ornstein returned to the master with the spear in his left hand. "I am ready.", he stated.

"So let us begin.", Master Gwynfor started. "At first, I want you to try to pull out your usual move set."

"Uh, fine.", Ornstein said, took his spear up and started one of his usual combos. He quickly felt that something was off, the swings felt like they were all over the place instead of focused and graceful and at the end of it he lost balance. He already saw himself having an impact with the ground, when the master caught him with the usage of only one hand.

"Careful there, we don't want your injury to get jostled that much.", he said and helped Ornstein back on his feet. "So, do you know what your mistake was?"

"Balance.", Ornstein said. "Everything felt off."

"Exactly.", Master Gwynfor said. "When you are using your off hand, you also need to reverse your feet. It feels incredible difficult to do at first. Your brain wants it the other way, cause it is so used to it. It will feel really off. I want you to focus on your feet first. Train a basic sway, but take care where you put your feet."

"Alright.", Ornstein said and started the lesson. The master was right, that wasn't easy. Very often he would stand on the wrong foot out of habit and would lose balance.

"It's fine to look down at your feet until you have it down.", the master said after he had to catch Ornstein once again. Ornstein couldn't help but be impressed how easily he could hold him with one hand despite being in full armour. After a while he had his balance back.

"I think I've got it figured out.", he stated.

"Now try without looking at your feet.", the master ordered.

To Ornstein's surprise, he didn't have any trouble with balance now, even if he wasn't looking on his feet. "See, you just need to outwit your brain and balance isn't any trouble anymore. But have you noticed something else?"

"My sways are inconsistent.", Ornstein answered. "If I would try to stab the same part two times in a row, I wouldn't manage."

Master Gwynfor nodded: "You are not used to do things with that hand. And I admit, it is really difficult to learn to use it like your main hand. Most people will always have a hand with which they are better. But if you train it regularly, you can learn to wield your weapon in your off hand almost as good as in your main hand. It is all just a matter of practice. I suggest you start with the basics until you feel comfortable and then try to move on to the more advanced stuff."

Ornstein spend the next hour practicing his basic thrusts, sways and ultimately chaining them to a combo till he had to stop to catch his breath and because the pain in his arm was acting up. The master noticed his discomfort: "You should take a break and sit down for a bit. Your body clearly shows that you are not fully fit."

Ornstein walked over to the master who was sitting on a tree trunk on the ground and joined him. "I won't need long, only till the pain goes away.", he said.

"I think it would be better for you to take it easy for a while.", the master said. "After all, you broke a bone. It won't heal properly if you push yourself too hard."

"I am fine, really.", Ornstein answered. "Also, it was Artorias who broke the bone."

"How could I forget that?", Master Gwynfor said while putting his hands up in the air. "How is he doing with his punishment?"

"Astonishingly well so far. He didn't show any trouble the past two days. Of course I don't know if he cheats..."

"He isn't the guy for that. I am sure he put all his determination into it to pull this through. Besides, in the cathedral, there aren't any animals. You haven't seem him outside."

"True... This afternoon we are going on patrol together. I should keep watch over him then."

"... Makes me think, Ornstein, you don't have the best relationship with animals, right?"

Ornstein sighed: "They just don't like me for some strange reason. Cats are always hissing, dogs are always growling or even starting to chase me. And then there was the bird incident..."

Ornstein shuddered at that memory. "Wasn't that also Artorias fault?", Master Gwynfor asked.

Ornstein nodded and then took up his spear again, not wanting to delve deeper into that topic: "I feel better now, I think I can continue."

He walked back into the middle of the clearing and trained the combo a little more. After he was comfortable with it, he decided to try one of his special moves, the quick dash and strike to a target. Ornstein was really proud of his speed, nobody in Anor Londo was a match for him in a race. He took in the position for the attack, spun the spear in the right direction and started the dash. But after he finished the attack he felt a sharp pain in his arm. "Argh.", he said, clutching the arm. "I guess that was too much."

"Told you to take it easy.", Master Gwynfor was at his side in mere seconds. "The injury is still fresh, you should let it heal further before trying this again. The suddend stop after your high speed was too much and jostled the break." He laid a hand on Ornstein's shoulder and led him to the tree trunk to sit down again.

"We should head back to the cathedral soon. Quite some time already passed.", he said and sat down next to Ornstein. "You are shivering. Is it that bad?"

"I must admit, it really hurts.", Ornstein said, trying to calm down.

"You know, Gwyndolin has took up an interest in making medicine lately. Maybe you could ask them for something that eases the pain a bit?", the master suggested.

"Gwyndolin is making their own medicine? How did it come to that?", Ornstein asked.

"They gladly tell you if you ask. You know, they are eagerly awaiting your visits. When was the last time you visited them?"

"Just this morning, because I needed help with my hair. ", Ornstein said.

The master chuckled: "What did they do to it?

"According to Artorias, they braided it.", Ornstein said.

"I was expecting that from my little sibling. Why didn't you let the braids in? It would have made them joy."

"It is wavy enough without being braided. And I feel most comfortable with my usual ponytail." He sighed. "I should have known that Gwyndolin would play around with my hair. They have been fascinated by it the moment they first saw it."

"Believe me, me and Gwynevere have also been victim to their hair dressing.", the master said. Ornstein glanced at the master's mane and asked himself how in the world anyone would be able to tame that hair, that seemed to waver and move around even when there was no wind at all.

"Ornstein, are you hungry?", the master's voice interrupted Ornstein's thoughts. "I brought some food." He pulled out two loafs of bread which were filled with different things and offered one of them to Ornstein, who took it after he leaned his spear against the tree trunk. Ornstein inspected the bread closely and noticed that it was filled with smoked salmon, a food he greatly enjoyed. Did the master remember this or was this just a coincidence?

"Thanks, master.", Ornstein said. He laid the food into his lap and pulled the visor part of his helmet open, so that he could take the food and actually be able to eat it. While chewing, he tried to figure out which filling the master had chosen for himself.

It seemed to be some kind of meat, but he couldn't make out which one it was. Ornstein also got distracted by something else. When in armour, the master usually would wear a scarf and hide the lower part of his face within it, but so that he would be able to eat, he had took it off. Ornstein couldn't help but just staring in awe at the master, he made even a mundane thing like eating look absolutely beautiful.

"Aren't you hungry? You have barely eaten.", the master's voice interrupted Ornstein's thoughts. "Or don't you like the filling?" Ornstein was under the impression that the master actually had a sorry look in his eyes. Ornstein's eyes slowly wandered from the master's face to the nearly forgotten food he still hold in his hand.

"Oh no, that's not it!", he quickly said. "I like this one. I was just... curious what you had." As if he would be able to tell his master that he had been busy watching him eat instead of eating his food himself. Ornstein took another bite from it.

"It has a filling of deer meat.", the master answered. "Do you want to try? It is seasoned quite spicy though."

Ornstein was glad that he already had swallowed or he would have choked. The master had just asked him if he wanted to try a bite of the food he already had eaten from. Ornstein could feel how the blood rushed in his face and quickly closed the visor of his helmet to hide his face.

"I apologize if this was an inappropriate question.", Master Gwynfor grinned. "It is just so cute to see your reaction." Oh great, that statement made Ornstein even more embarrassed. He spent several minutes trying to calm down, but eventually managed and continued enjoying his food. The rest of the meal was spent in a mix between comfortable and awkward silence.

"Are you still in pain? Do you think we can head back to the cathedral now?", the master asked after they finished their meal.

Ornstein stood up and did a quick check on how his arm was feeling. Of course it still was hurting, some kind of dull pain was there all the time, but it wasn't so bad anymore that he needed to sit down.

"Better.", he answered and took up his spear. "We can head back now."

On the way back, the master asked: "Ornstein?"

"What is it?"

"I would really love to see the creation Gwyndolin comes up with for your hair the next time you ask them for help."


	12. Chapter 12

Ornstein had met up with Artorias for their patrol in the afternoon. The wolf knight had prompted to take his usual route. The both knights were strong enough to patrol individually from each other, so Ornstein had no clue what Artorias usual route would be. He sometimes encountered him on his own patrol, but that was about it. Regarding his weakened state because of the broken arm, Ornstein decided that it would be better to let Artorias take the lead and keep a watch for things out of the ordinary.

And there was something he considered out of the ordinary, at least for him. Artorias would often get greeted by various citizens, which made the wolf knight stop and engage in some small talk. It weren't even serious topics, just things about how nice the weather was, how Artorias latest cookie recipe went or about suspicious things or figures they had noticed. Artorias had no trouble openly speaking to any of them, even knowing most of their names. Whenever Artorias would stop and talk to someone, Ornstein would just stand next to them in silence, waiting for them to continue the patrol. It made Ornstein feel anxious. He often had trouble starting conversations and was more content when he hadn't had to talk to strangers at all. Regarding his position as the captain of the silver knights, this seemed strange, but in battle it felt different for him. There was this clarity and the knowledge what was on stake, that made him able to lead his knights to victory. He didn't need to think there, he just needed to act. Something that was missing when he was in the situation having to talk to random citizens.

After Artorias had talked with what must have been the tenth person, the wolf knight addressed his friend: "You are awfully quiet. Is everything alright? Are you in pain?"

"No, that's not it.", Ornstein answered. "It is just... you know so many people here. I am just... surprised."

"What? Don't you talk to the citizens on your patrols? I do that all the time. It helps so much with getting everything under control. They are glad to help. And besides, it is nice to get some conversations outside of the cathedral. Seeing how the life out here goes its way."

"I usually don't speak to anyone while on patrol.", Ornstein admitted. "Well, expect for the silver knights." Ornstein felt more content talking to other people when he already knew them for a while which was the case for most silver knights. And fresh silver knights were as nervous as he was talking to him, so that evened things out. For Ornstein, it was incomprehensible how easy it was for Artorias to just talk to everybody so casually.

"You are missing out, really.", Artorias said. "You should just try it for yourself. Just say hello and ask them if they've seen anything suspicious. Before you know it, you know them by name and they told you half of their life story. It is actually one of my favourite things on patrol."

Artorias made it sound like this was super easy. "I don't know...", Ornstein said. "I don't have a clue what I could say. I think I prefer to listen for now..." Ornstein also wasn't very interested in knowing the life stories of all this citizens and wasn't too eager to share his own to them.

"Trust me, it will make this job so much better. Come on, it doesn't hurt to try out."

Artorias had managed to make Ornstein's anxiety worse. Ornstein was glad that he was able to interact relatively normal with the inhabitants of the cathedral and that he was able to act as the captain and superior of the silver knights. He was most comfortable around the other three knights of Gwyn, feeling like he could go out of his shell far more than he usually was comfortable with. But talking to complete strangers... the sheer thought of just going to somebody and casually ask them what is going on, felt horrifying to him.

Of course there were situations where Ornstein would need to talk to strangers, like when there were visitors at the cathedral. But this was part of his duties and he had enough time to prepare himself for it and most of the time he would be with the other knights and wouldn't have to do much talking. Most people seemed to just see him having a stoic nature and not be up for doing much small talk and Ornstein was fine with that.

He had been so lost in thought, that he didn't even noticed that they had entered the market place. "Are you back?", Artorias asked. "I hope you don't zone out that much when you are alone, you didn't even hear me talking."

"I am sorry. I was just... thinking.", Ornstein answered. He said stuff like that far too often. "Did you say anything important?"

"Well, I was just telling you how well I was doing with my punishment. I haven't petted a single thing since that day."

"I feel like I should be proud of you.", Ornstein said. "But for most people this isn't even hard."

"Weren't you giving me this punishment because you knew it would be hard for me?", Artorias asked and Ornstein nodded to it. "But I know you are strong enough to handle it.", he added.

Artorias suddenly dropped the topic and pointed at a stall: "Do you see this? I always get my cookie ingredients from this stall. I will go over and talk a bit. She is always having great recipes to share."

"Aren't we supposed to be on patrol?", Ornstein mumbled and quietly followed Artorias who engaged in an excited conversation about baking with the stall owner. Ornstein silently stood next to them and let his gaze wander upon the market places, on the look for something unusual, only listening with one ear to the conversation, when suddenly he heard the following sentence, which made him cringe inside: "Sir Artorias, you brought a friend today? Don't you want to introduce us to each other?"

"Of course.", Artorias said. "This is Ornstein, the dragon slayer, but I guess you have already heard of him or seen him around." Ornstein slowly turned into the direction of the stall owner. "And this is Stella, the owner of this stall. I always get my baking supplies from her."

The woman at the stall smiled warmly at him: "It is a pleasure to meet such a celebrity in person. Please enjoy your stay here."

Fine, time to get this composure together. He bowed to her and answered: "It is a pleasure to meet you too." He really hoped he didn't have to say anything more after this.

Artorias and the woman both stared at him, creating an awkward silence. Had he been supposed to say something else? After a while, the silence was broken by the stall owner. "So, do you enjoy baking as much as Sir Artorias?", she asked.

"I can't even cook.", was the only thing Ornstein could think of an answer.

"I am not the best cook either. Cooking and baking are two completely different things.", Artorias said. He then turned to the stall owner. Stella, that was her name. Ornstein should try and remember that, especially if he and Artorias would continue going on patrol, but he only managed to think of her as the cookie woman.

"He may not be good at baking, but he clearly enjoys eating them.", Artorias told. "Actually, I made some cookies for him lately as an apology because I accidentally broke his arm in a duel."

Ornstein cringed at these words, what had Artorias been thinking? As if all of Anor Londo should know about his injury. He could hear the voice of the cookie woman through the fog that were his thoughts right now.

"Oh no, this sounds really painful. Please don't refrain of telling me if you need help with anything.", she said.

"Excuse me, but I have to talk to Artorias for a minute. Over there.", Ornstein said and pointed with his spear to a lonely corner.

Artorias followed him and asked cheerfully: "What is it? You could have asked me in front of her, really. It's not like we have any secrets."

Ornstein was barely able to contain his anger: "Artorias, you told her personal information about me that I don't want to know anyone! You can't just tell everyone out there that I got hurt. And that is was your fault. What shall the people thinking about this? We have a composure to keep! And what if she tells it to her customers? This rumour could spread and soon all the people here would know about my weakened state."

"I am sorry, Ornstein. I won't do it again.", Artorias said, making that face that only could be described as puppy eyes.

"Also, we should go back on patrol and not stand there and casually talk to people. That isn't what we are here for.", Ornstein added. He was unsure if Artorias talking about his private stuff was the only thing he was mad about. He had a hard time grasping how easy it was for Artorias to casually talk to people and felt so anxious at the thought of doing that himself. For now, he only wanted to get out of this place.

"Can you please wait for me a little longer? I just want to say goodbye and I need to purchase a thing before the market closes.", Artorias asked.

"Well, fine, you can do that. But after that we are out of here and start to take our patrol seriously." Ornstein followed Artorias closely enough to hear that he was saying something along the lines of "Sorry, Stella, but he is still my captain." He then wandered to another stall and came back with a small bag.

"Dried fish treats? What do you want with that?", Ornstein asked after he inspected the content of the bag.

"Oh, you'll see.", Artorias said. "Let us continue our patrol."


	13. Chapter 13

Ornstein got curious for what Artorias would need the treats. The only thing he could think of was actually eating them, but he was one of the only people he knew who actually did that. He doubted that Artorias would like to eat them, he didn't have that much taste for fish, he preferred meat most of the time (but would eat fish if offered). And he doubted that Artorias had found out about his preference for them, he never had told anyone of it or eaten them in front of the other knights. He wanted to avoid the weird looks he would get for doing this.

After a mostly uneventful walk – they only happened to come across the silver knights who had abandoned their cleaning duties yesterday and got double shifts from Ornstein for that – they arrived at the destination Artorias had targeted. Ornstein immediately knew for what the treats were when he saw a white mother cat and her two kittens. Shoulders drooping, Ornstein just stood there, keeping a healthy distance, staring at them. Cats normally would hiss at him, he didn't know why, but pretty much every animal he ever had encountered didn't like him.

"I have found this beauty and her kids recently.", Artorias said. "And have brought them treats ever since. The kittens have started to eat solid food on their own now." Artorias kneeled down to get a better look at the tiny family. "But because of your prohibition for me to pet any cats or dogs, I fear I can't feed them today." He hold out the bag of treats to Ornstein: "How about you feed them instead?"

That took Ornstein by surprise: "What? Artorias, animals don't even like me! I doubt they would take something from me."

"You would be surprised how easy it is to make friends with animal through food.", Artorias said and handed one of the dried fish treats to Ornstein who took it in his left hand. "Just kneel down, show them what you got and let them come to you in their own pace."

It couldn't hurt to try, so Ornstein carefully kneeled down and extended his left hand with the treat. One of the kittens already came curiously closer and sniffed at the treat before taking it and happily munching on it. Ornstein had to admit, that this was kind of looking cute.

"Now try and pet it.", Artorias said. "But don't make sudden movements, that will only scare them away."

Ornstein raised his right arm in an attempt to pet the little kitten and then winced. He had forgotten that this was the bad arm and the movement had hurt. The sudden movement made the tiny animal seek shelter by its mother who looked warily at the knight.

Artorias came over to him: "Are you alright?"

Ornstein was holding his right arm closer to his body, supporting it with his left hand: "It is nothing. I am just not used having to use my left hand for everything now. It only hurts a bit."

"How about you try again?" Artorias hold out the bag and Ornstein took a new treat out of it to offer to the kittens. He noticed that the mother watched him closely. He took a quick glance at Artorias who picked up his concern: "Don't worry, she completely trusts me. She won't attack as long as I am here."

"Well, if you say so.", Ornstein said and kneeled down to try again. He was still nervous around animals. Too often had he been hissed at by cats or growled at by dogs. As a kid, it had also been pretty common for him to get chased by dogs, which made him extremely nervous around this kind of animal. It made him grateful that Artorias had chosen cats for him to train on instead.

The kitten quickly came closer to take the new treat. The other one now also got curious and followed its sibling. Artorias threw a treat to the second one to distract it.

Now Ornstein used his left hand to try and pet the kitten. He guessed it would be really soft, with his gauntlet on it wasn't really easy to feel. The kitten seemed to like it cause he could hear a tiny purr. His face started to turn into a smile, he felt like he understood now why Artorias liked this so much.

"It is pretty awesome, right?", Artorias said. He had stepped to the mother cat and fed her some of the treats, carefully avoiding any contact with her fur.

"Yes, it is.", Ornstein said, feeling dreamy and amazed. Then realization hit: "Wait, Artorias, you said I would have to feed them because you couldn't do it and... aren't we supposed to be on patrol right now? How could I have let myself get so distracted?" He turned his head around to Artorias while he spoke, which made his ponytail fly with the motion. And the next thing he knew, one of the kittens had been jumping into his hair, which made him slightly panic.

"Artorias, get it off!", he yelled and jumped up in the air.

"Yikes, don't jump suddenly like this, do you want the poor thing to fall over a meter to the ground?", Artorias said and rushed over to him to carefully take the kitten out of his pony tail, setting it gently to the ground. Ornstein sighed in relief once the kitten was gone.

"I guess your hair is like some magical toy for them.", Artorias said, now chuckling.

"This is not funny!", Ornstein said. "I really was..." Scared? He didn't finish the sentence. What an embarrassing thing to admit that he had been scared by one tiny kitten. Artorias didn't bother him any further and the both of them continued their patrol, now again with this awkward silence between them.

While they were walking through the streets, looking for signs of trouble, it suddenly occurred to Ornstein, that he had planned to apologize to Artorias on their patrol because of his dishonesty with him. That moment now was completely gone. He didn't even know how he should start a conversation with his friend through this awkward silence, how should he get it into the direction of an apology? He just had to wait for the right moment, he guessed. The silence between them was so tense that Ornstein could feel it. Why wasn't he able to break it? And why wasn't Artorias the one to make the first move, he was clearly the one of them who could talk more easily. This whole situation made Ornstein incredibly anxious again. He was brought out of it by the sudden sound of Artorias voice which made him jump a little.

"We reached the end of our shift now. Would you like to get some dinner?" Artorias grey eyes watched him concerned. "Geez, you are a nervous mess today. Would you rather head back to the cathedral?"

Ornstein shook his head: "No, it's fine. Let's get dinner together." Maybe during dinner he would be able to get the apology the still owed to Artorias out of his system.


	14. Chapter 14

They chose one of their usual taverns in a side road of Anor Londo and sat down at a table outside because it was wonderful weather that day. Actually, it was sunny almost everyday in Anor Londo, it rarely rained and even when winter hit, they hadn't snow that often. Ornstein assumed that this was because the town was granted with the presence of several sun gods. After they had taken their seats, they took a look at the menu. Ornstein took a very long time with it, searching for something that he could eat with one hand and felt appealing to him. His search was distracted by Artorias voice:

"How long do you plan to stare onto the menu? I would like to order the food."

"Uh, sorry, it is just that...", Ornstein stopped mid sentence. He didn't want to say the reason for this aloud.

"...Are you searching for something that you only need one hand for...?", Artorias guessed correctly, which made Ornstein wince at the accuracy.

"You know that I am able and willing to help you out. After all, this was my fault in the first place.", Artorias glanced at Ornstein's right arm and then shifted his gaze down on the table.

"It's just...", Ornstein was at a loss for words. "Just... really embarrassing.", he finally finished.

"You literally are unable to move your right arm.", Artorias said. "Would you please accept my help? Otherwise it is really hard to make up for it, you know."

"Well, you have a point with that...", Ornstein said. "Then I think I will take the fish of the season in a herb crust."

"I kinda knew you would like to try that.", Artorias said, chuckling a little bit.

After they had ordered their food, Artorias tried a bit of small talk to which Ornstein only nodded to once in a while. He tried to mentally prepare for the apology he still owed to Artorias, but it made his throat dry. Luckily, their drinks arrived. Ornstein put up his helmet to take a sip and pondered about how he should approach the apology. Artorias had stopped talking for now, busy with his own drink, which gave Ornstein a good opportunity to start speaking. He opened his mouth and was promptly interrupted by an unknown voice.

"Sir Artorias, how are you doing?", it said and got the wolf knight's attention at once.

"Oh good afternoon, is there any trouble?", Artorias asked the newcomer and then they both fell into a little chitchat. Ornstein closed his mouth and just looked down at the table, cursing that the moment for his apology had been ruined. Now he had to await another situation. Maybe on the way back to the cathedral there would be another chance? Artorias was far too well known, there wasn't really a chance to talk to him in peace. Ornstein didn't want to join the conversation. He took another sip from his drink and listened instead. He still was curious about what Artorias would talk with the citizens; even when he himself didn't want to be a part of it.

It wasn't anything serious, just gossip. Things like the nice weather, how business was going, that the dragons had been quiet lately and then the conversation shifted to puppies. Ornstein put his attention on Artorias, he wanted to know how the wolf knight would react to this topic. And Artorias reacted like he anticipated.

"Oh no, please don't talk about puppies to me.", he made a dismissive gesture with his hands. His dialogue partner was astounded:

"But Sir Artorias, you love animals. Normally you would ask me when you can come over to see them and pet them."

"Well, it is... I kind of have a bet with my friend here going on.", Artorias said and pointed to Ornstein, who quickly took up his drink again to seem busy. "Because of that I can't pet any dogs for a week. I don't intend to lose this one."

Oh, Artorias had taken his words from earlier into account and came up with an excuse that wouldn't expose his private stuff to the public. He gave Artorias a little smile in return but hoped that the wolf knight would go back to his chitchat with the puppy man. Instead Artorias fully shifted his attention on Ornstein: "But how about you go at my place, Ornstein? Maybe it helps you overcoming your tenseness near animals. Newborn puppies are easy to handle, they shouldn't give you trouble."

Ornstein choked on his drink after Artorias pulled that and spent the next minute coughing.

"You alright?", Artorias asked. Ornstein could not only feel Artorias gaze but also the one of Artorias dialogue partner on him. After he was sure he didn't need to cough anymore, he kicked Artorias very hard against the shin under the table. The wolf knight yelped: "What was that for?"

Ornstein glared at him. "You know very well what that was for! We talked about it just earlier.", he snapped.

Before Artorias could say anything, the puppy man took up the word: "Please, it is no shame being afraid of animals. I am more than willing to help you overcome your fear of them. There are actually a lot of people who are very tense around dogs, I assure you, you are no exception." The man surveyed Ornstein a bit closer and seemed to realize with who exactly he was speaking there: "Huh, I guess even the dragon slayer is afraid of something..."

Ornstein shot Artorias another glare which prompted the wolf knight to shot up and get the puppy man on the side. Ornstein could hear some whispering, then Artorias bid good bye and returned to the table, having to face Ornstein's reproachful stare.

"It would be a good idea for you to start overcoming your tenseness around animals and puppies would be a good way to start.", Artorias said in self-defense.

Ornstein sighed. "Artorias, that's not it.", he started. "You can't just tell strangers personal things about me. Not everyone should know that I have trouble with being around animals."

"These people aren't strangers, they are the dear citizens we protect.", Artorias just casually said, as if it was normal to just babble out personal information to everyone who was near.

Ornstein wondered how many tales of his life Artorias had told to the people he encountered on his patrol. Ornstein's attempt to get a good response to that was interrupted by their food arriving. Artorias spent a few minutes preparing Ornstein's food so that he could eat it with his healthy arm, but Ornstein had lost most of his appetite for now. Instead of giving Artorias the owed apology he felt more and more uncomfortable being around his friend this day. He only halfheartedly ate his food and left a good portion of it on the plate. The stomach ache from yesterday had returned and this time Ornstein was sure it was because of stress. Artorias noticed that he barely had eaten anything and asked: "Are you feeling sick?" He also eyed the plate with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Go on, take it.", Ornstein said after noticing the look in Artorias eyes. The wolf knight was the biggest eater of the four knights and would often get any leftovers. "I am not sick.", he explained further. "I just didn't have an easy time lately, that is all..."

Artorias swallowed his mouthful and seemed to be remorseful. "I know, that is my fault, I can't do anything expect telling you how sorry I am for that..."

Ornstein had wanted to apology to Artorias, now the latter had apologized to him instead. He sighed: "Can we just head back to the cathedral? I am … tired..." Exhausted would have been the better word. After the whole day in his armour and having to hold the broken arm as still as possible without support, the pain in it had gotten worse. He felt slightly nauseous because of his stomach ache and he also felt that he needed a few hours on his own to recover from socializing with complete strangers.

"Of course.", Artorias said, finished with eating. "Let us just pay and then we can head back."

On their way back to the cathedral, Artorias sighed a bit and then took up the word: "You know, I was hoping that I could get you out of your shell today..."

Ornstein stopped in the middle of the road: "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wanted to show you how beautiful it can be meeting new people and getting to be a part of their life.", Artorias said. "You often seem to withdraw from interaction with other people. I honestly can't understand why.", he elaborated further.

"Why did you think I wanted something like that?", Ornstein said with suppressed anger. He perfectly knew he shouldn't be mad at Artorias. He had only meant well. But this whole day he had felt overly uncomfortable. He knew that he had trouble interacting with people he didn't know well, how insecure he was about how he was perceived and how much he tried to avoid these things to keep up a perfect composer as the dragon slayer. Nobody should ever be meant to see any weaknesses in him.

"... I guess I made you feel uncomfortable instead... I am sorry.", Artorias said, avoiding Ornstein's gaze, looking like he felt very uncomfortable himself too. Ornstein should just take this apology, talk things with Artorias out and apologize himself, but this whole day had taken a toll on him, he was just feeling mad.

"You could have at least asked me!", he said and then made a run for the cathedral. He didn't want to face Artorias any further now. He didn't want to be reminded of how hard it was for him to do something so basic like talking to people he didn't know yet. He ran the whole way to the cathedral into his room without stopping, managed to get out of his armour with some struggle and then flopped down on his bed, feeling miserable.

After a good while, Ornstein could hear a knock on his door. He didn't answer. He didn't want to see anybody now. He turned around on his bed to face the wall and waited for the visitor to go away. They knocked a second time, then after waiting for a bit longer, Ornstein could hear the noise of a piece of paper slipped under this door. Ornstein waited for a bit until the footsteps of the visitor had been fading, then got up and walked over to the door. He picked up the note and read: "Ornstein, I am deeply sorry for not having respected your feelings today. I made you some more cookies. They are outside the door because I can't slide them under the door. Please forgive me."

Ornstein put down the note, sighing. This had wildly gone out of hand. He opened the door to see the plate with freshly baked cookies. He recognized them as one of his favourites. He picked up the plate and carried it in his room, but he didn't feel like eating any of them. He felt even more miserable as earlier. His insecurities had gotten the better of him. How should he even approach Artorias now who clearly felt that he was the one at fault? He honestly didn't know. Ornstein just stared at the cookies trying to think of an answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciaran enjoyed the stillness of the night. She wandered around in the cathedral almost every night time, listening to the tiny noises only the dark could produce and having fun hiding from the silver knights that were on night shift.

So it was really bothering that this comfortable silence was broken by loud sighing. Annoyed she walked into the direction of the noise to see Artorias leaning over the railing of one of the balconies, in a slumped posture, still in full armour, looking like he felt miserable. Ciaran came closer.

"Why are you still up at this late hour, Artorias?", she asked. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Artorias turned around at the sound of her voice. "Oh, it's you, Ciaran.", he murmured.

"You haven't answered my question. What is wrong?", Ciaran demanded to know.

Artorias sighed once more. "Oh, it's just... about Ornstein." Of course! These two had a weird relationship going on. At one moment they could act like brothers who had known each other for years and at another moment they had a certain awkwardness between them that was barely to endure, even for someone like her who only watched.

"Did something happen today?", Ciaran asked, now leaning at the railing too next to Artorias. She was aware how ridiculous that had to look cause of their size difference. Actually, she had to stand on her toes to even reach the railing.

"Today? The last few days have been a mess!", Artorias started to ramble. "First, I break his arm. Then I fail completely at silver knight training and the prince had to sort it out. And just when I want to make it up to him and show him my side of Anor Londo, I managed to make him feel uncomfortable... Also, the kitten incident..."

The what? That sounded more hilarious than bad. Ciaran thought about a few scenarios in which a kitten would be involved and came to the conclusion, how funny it would have been if a kitten would have played with Ornstein's ponytail. That thing just had to have a magical attraction to cats. Under her mask, her lip split into a grin.

But now wasn't the time to be amused by something that might have happened to Ornstein. Artorias was clearly very upset about this. "Have you talked to him about this?", she asked.

"I tried, but he didn't answer the door.", Artorias said, slumping down a bit more. "I have brought him his favourite cookies as apology. This feels like the least I can do."

"How often have you given Ornstein cookies now in what period of time?", Ciaran asked. A part of her made a mental note to ask Ornstein for the leftover cookies later, she loved to eat sweet stuff and Artorias cookies were a special treat to her.

"Um, the first one right after the 'accident', then the next day after silver knight training and today after our patrol...", Artorias counted on his fingers.

"That was a rhetorical question. Ornstein seemed mostly fine the last two days, have you said anything to him today that could have upset him so much?", Ciaran wanted to know.

"Well, after our patrol was over and we were heading back to the cathedral, I was telling him that I hoped that he would get out of his shell today.", Artorias explained. "I rarely see him talk to people besides us, the royals or the silver knights. I wanted to show him how beautiful it can be to make new acquaintances." Artorias sighed once more. "But he only said to me that he did not want this and that I at least should have asked first. Then he already had been running away. And you know how impossible it is to catch up to him..."

Aha, there we had the problem. Artorias was a people person, Ornstein was not. Artorias just had a hard time to understand how appreciated solitude was by some people, he was the center of attention most of the time. He probably had thought that Ornstein had felt left out and wanted to introduce him more to his world.

"Artorias, I guess you only meant well.", Ciaran started. "But Ornstein has a hard time talking to people. I once heard him say, that he first needs to know them better to not feel completely awkward in a conversation. He just prefers silence and solitude over meeting new people."

"Hmmm.. when you say it like that... I guess I misunderstood him totally...", Artorias hummed. He sighed once more. "I want to properly apologize to him, but he is probably already asleep. And I bet he wouldn't answer the door anyway."

Ciaran laid a hand on Artorias shoulder or it was more that she tried to, her hand ended up slightly above his waist instead. "Just let him sleep over this and you should get some sleep too. Tomorrow you can talk your differences out."

"Thanks, Ciaran.", Artorias smiled at her. "But I want to stay here for a little while longer. I will go back to my room soon."

He stared out into the night again and Ciaran withdrew from the balcony, continuing her stroll through the castle. As she reached the trophy room like they had started to call it, she nearly couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a familiar figure sitting there. The red curled hair falling down his back like an obscure waterfall of blood, only dressed in a night shirt with a lightning pattern on it. Ciaran came closer. She expected that Ornstein would draw something, but then she noticed his bandaged and splinted right arm in the sling and remembered that he would not be able to draw properly in this state. He was – however – looking at a cookie in his left hand.

"Alright. And what is you keeping up at night? Does your arm hurt?", she asked.

Ornstein turned his head at the sound of her voice and then said: "Huh? Oh, it's you, Ciaran. No, that's not it. I mean, it of course still hurts, but it isn't what is keeping me up." He fell into silence again and kept staring at the cookie.

Hmph, that was just typical. With Ornstein, you always had to pull every little word out of him. She pointed at the cookie: "Aren't you going to eat that?"

"Do you want it? I have a full plate of them anyway...", Ornstein offered the cookie to her and she was pretty sure there was some unsaid sentence between them that Ornstein didn't want to say out aloud.

"Thanks.", she said and took the cookie. She should approach him slowly. The way Artorias had talked about Ornstein earlier, he surely was feeling anxious. She sat down on the stairs beside him and enjoyed the cookie. "I like your night shirt.", she said. "Even though it is unusual to see you in that attire outside of your room."

With his left hand now unoccupied, Ornstein had laid his head in it. "It does take me so long to change with only one hand. It was just too much of a bother.", he said.

Ciaran finished the cookie and surveyed Ornstein once more. "That is also the reason you don't have your hair tied up, I guess. Want me to give you a hand?" She stood up. Luckily, Ornstein was already sitting, so she wouldn't have trouble to reach.

"I don't have a hair band with me.", he said.

"Don't worry, your hair is long enough to get it done without a hair band. I was used to dress the hair of my sister all the time. And my own, when it still had been long." Ciaran had cut her hair the moment she had joined the assassins. The braided ponytail that she had added on her mask after becoming the leader was just a reminder of that. She walked behind Ornstein and took a look at his curls, that were long enough to lie on the floor.

"If you say so.", Ornstein said, staying still. Ciaran took his hair, intending to knot it around itself to get the needed support for the ponytail, then quickly changed her mind. She let his hair fall back, but in a way, that it would hide her.

"Look, I can hide myself in your hair.", she said with a smirk.

"Ciaran, stop playing around.", Ornstein said but not without an amused tone in his voice. Her small size was often a source of jokes between the knights. She stepped out of his hair and proceeded to get that ponytail done.

"You know, who would have loved this? Artorias.", she said. It was time to drop that fire bomb. She could feel how Ornstein got tense.

"Ciaran... I...," he swallowed. "I have been really mean to Artorias today."

Of course, Artorias was thinking he was at fault and Ornstein was thinking this too. She finished the pony tail and jumped a few steps down, so that she would stand in front of her friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?", she asked. "What happened between you too?" Of course she left out that Artorias already had told her pretty much everything. That would just scare Ornstein away. And she wanted to know his point of view.

"Well, to be honest, it started yesterday.", Ornstein started. "I lied to him. And I was feeling so bad about it. I tried to apologize to him, but he misunderstood and before I could clear it up, the master dragged me along." He sighed. "Then I wanted to properly apologize to him on our patrol, but every time I tried there was something in the way. And in the end, I was getting mad at him. I just wanted to apologize to him, instead he apologized to me more than I could. I feel like I have made everything worse..."

"Why were you getting mad at him? Surely not because he apologized to you?", Ciaran wanted to know.

Ornstein shook his head, which made his ponytail drag over the floor. "No, he wanted to get me out off my shell.", he explained. "I felt really uncomfortable this day. Artorias knows so many people and can talk so easily to them. I just feel awkward when they talk to me. Also, Artorias was just casually talking about personal things that I rather would not have shared."

Ciaran nodded. That sounded like Artorias. Speaking without thinking. It was just natural for him to share stories with others. She totally understood why this had upset Ornstein. "Have you told him that you rather didn't want this?", she asked.

"Yes, but he did it again.", Ornstein said with a gloomy look on his face.

"Have you also told him that it made you feel bad?", Ciaran probed further.

"I guess... not?", Ornstein asked more than said. "It was obvious at the end, but before that..."

"See, and that is your problem.", Ciaran said. "You never say these things aloud. We all have to find out by ourselves what makes you feel uncomfortable. It would be so much easier if you would just be able to properly open your mouth and talk with us about this stuff."

Ciaran could see how Ornstein visibly winced at her words. There was a moment of silence between them, then Ornstein raised his voice: "Ciaran, I really want to apologize to Artorias. I just don't know how I should approach him." His gaze got gloomy again. "He is probably already asleep anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Earlier he was standing at the balcony, feeling miserable because of you. He just wanted to set things right, but you wouldn't answer the door. So, what do you say, wouldn't it be the right time to talk to him now?"

Ornstein looked at Ciaran, then at the floor, his eyes seemed to try to avoid her sharp gaze, even though it couldn't be seen under the mask. "That is so soon.", he brought out. "I still don't know how I want to approach him..."

"Don't be such a coward!", she said, closing her hands around his left arm and trying to drag him along. "You are fighting the most terrible dragons, but having a simple conversation is too much?" Ornstein didn't move an inch, so she gave up. "By the lord, you are heavy!"

She noticed a newfound determination in his gaze. Apparently he hadn't liked it to be called a coward at all. "You are right, I actively tried to avoid this.", he said and stood up on his own. "Can you take me to Artorias, please? It is time he gets this apology that I owe him."

"That's the spirit.", Ciaran grinned and led the way. "Artorias is at that balcony not too far from here.", she said. A few steps later she couldn't hear Ornstein's footsteps anymore and turned around to see him standing in one place, fidgeting with his ponytail.

"You aren't going to withdraw from this, are you?" Her voice sounded annoyed.

"I am just...nervous.", Ornstein said. "What if he gets mad at me? He would have every right to..."

"By just standing here, you won't change anything.", Ciaran said. "Come on now, just go to him and face it like the lion you are! Which lion is afraid of a wolf?"

"This one...", Ornstein whispered.

Ciaran realized that this metaphor hadn't been the best. They of course had needed to find them out by themselves, but around dogs or dog like creatures, Ornstein had already been nervous. Turned out, that he had some bad experiences with dogs as a kid and still felt uneasy about it.

"Right, but this wolf is named Artorias. Do you really think someone like him can stay mad for long?"

Ornstein shook his head: "I guess not..."

"Then we should move. Or I tell Prince Gwynfor about this whole situation."

She could see the shock in Ornstein's eyes at this threat. "You would really do that...?", he asked, but then started walking again. While she led the way, she could hear how he whispered "All right, let's do this" under his breath.


	16. Chapter 16

They came to a halt before the balcony. "Wait here.", Ciaran whispered to Ornstein. She stepped out on the balcony to see that Artorias was still standing there, staring into the night with a blank face.

"Ah good, you are still here.", she said. The sudden voice of her startled the wolf knight a bit who turned around. Upon spotting her, he relaxed.

"I promise, I'll go to bed soon, Ciaran.", he said.

"I am not here because of that. There is someone who wants to talk to you. Would you please come inside?"

"Well, of course.", Artorias shrugged and followed her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ornstein standing there. Ciaran stepped into a shadowy corner and intended to watch their conversation in silence.

The lion knight opened his mouth and blurted out: "Artorias, I am so sorry. I tried the whole day to properly apologize to you, but there was always something in the way."

Artorias was just standing there astounded before replying: "Why do you apologize to me? I should apologize to you. I have done so many things wrong lately!"

"Because I have lied to you, Artorias.", Ornstein admitted. "When you came to me after silver knight training and assumed that I only showed up there because I was worried that you couldn't handle it, you were right."

"But Ornstein, you were completely right. I totally failed it.", Artorias said. "In hindsight, you should have just come to me and told me about how you really felt, but to be honest... I was pretty nervous about taking over training too. I should have just told you that I was not feeling up for it."

"Wait, really?", Ornstein couldn't believe what he just heard. "You can feel insecure too?"

"Of course.", Artorias said.

"It's just.. I always see you so confident about everything. The way you never back away in battle. How easily you can handle animals. And today I saw you talking too so many people with ease. It made me feel bad, really bad. I never was good with animals and I have great trouble talking to people I don't know yet. It has been like this since I was small." Ornstein averted his gaze for a second before looking back into Artorias' eyes: "I kind of hate to admit this, but you are kind of my first friend."

"Ornstein, what I say now will probably surprise you.", Artorias said. "But when I was a kid, I barely was able to make any friends."

Ornstein was taken aback: "Wait, seriously?"

Artorias nodded: "I scared pretty much everyone around me away with my strength. The few who stayed were bound to get hurt someday and were never allowed to interact with me again or things between us became so awkward that we never talked again. I didn't had my strength under control at all back then. Even now it sometimes is hard for me to pull back. I mean, just look at your arm." Artorias pointed at the bandaged arm, which made Ornstein glance briefly at it.

"Oh, forget this, Artorias. It has happened. We just have to live with the consequences now. I more want to thank you for telling me this. This helps me feeling a lot better about myself. I guess I got so insecure because you hadn't any trouble making any friends...", he said.

"You mean all the people we met today? That are more acquaintances as friends. People on the street you talk about your daily lives a bit or sometimes turn in a favour. These people are not up for a duel against me at every given time or would fight dragons alongside me and I couldn't knock at their door at night to talk.", Artorias said. "But that are things that I can make with you. You matter greatly to me, Ornstein. Just because I know a lot of people and wanted to invite you to join into it, doesn't mean, that I don't care about how you feel. I took the wrong approach, you were totally right about this. I promise, I will ask you the next time."

Ornstein was visibly moved, raising his left hand to wipe away a tear: "I was fearing that our relationship would be ruined, when I told you the truth, but I have been dead wrong. I feel so stupid about this. I should have clarified this the moment I first got the chance too." Ornstein averted Artorias gaze again, seemingly having trouble coming up with the next sentence: "And.. and you know what, Artorias? If your punishment is over, how about... we visit the puppies together...?"

Artorias beamed: "Ornstein, you really mean this? This is so much progress for you!" He came closer and pulled Ornstein into a hug, which surprised the lion knight.

"Artorias, please be careful!", he said, trying to hold the injured arm closer to his body.

Artorias released him from the hug: "I am sorry. I was just so happy."

Ciaran stepped out of the shadows: "I guess you two have sorted out your problems now. Good. Then it would be time for you to head to bed. It is late and you should be rested tomorrow." She glanced at both of them: "Cause neither of you was around, me and Gough had to assign the silver knights to their night tasks, you know."

Ornstein had gotten a bit pale at this statement: "Ugh, a fine captain I am. I say I will be able to continue my duties and then completely neglect the silver knights..." Artorias, who was still standing beside him, laid a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Everything went well, but they were quite a bit confused. Just make sure to get your rest now. Tomorrow will be a new day for us to face.", Ciaran said.

Ornstein turned around to face her: "I want to thank you, Ciaran. Without you, I would have still sat on this stairs and would have gone nowhere." Artorias nodded in agreement.

Ciaran shrugged: "I swear, the two of you will be the death of me eventually."


	17. Chapter 17

This night Ornstein had managed to sleep quite well. After his talk with Artorias yesterday the tenseness had vanished and he felt a lot better, even his stomach ache had managed to vanish over night. He pushed himself up and grabbed the hairband that usually laid on his night stand, only to be reminded by the state of his broken arm that he wasn't able to tie his hair together by himself. Grumbling a bit, he put the hairband down and grabbed for the sling to sustain his arm instead.

After Ornstein got up and had dressed himself, he noticed the cookie plate on the table and the box he had the leftover cookies put in. He didn't feel like eating them for breakfast and it were far too much to eat on his own before they would get stale. He grabbed the cookie box and filled it with some of the cookies on the plate. With the box under his left arm and his spear in the left hand, Ornstein left his room to visit Gwyndolin and ask them once again for help with his hair.

Ornstein had some trouble knocking on Gwyndolin's door with his left arm occupied but he managed to get it done with a few kicks instead. The door was promptly opened by the dark sun. "Ornstein, come in.", they said as if they had expected him.

"Sorry to bother you this early.", Ornstein sad and stepped into their room. "I need help with my hair but I am sure you already knew that.", he added and leaned his spear on the wall. "Also, do you want some cookies? Artorias has given me far too many." He placed the box with the cookies on Gwyndolin's table.

"I would love them.", Gwyndolin said and came over to look at them. They picked one up and asked: "How do you want your hair today, Ornstein?"

"Just in a ponytail, please.", Ornstein said with a slightly frozen tone in his voice.

"Aw, didn't you like my braids?", Gwyndolin asked, taking a bite from the cookie.

"Were you really under the impression my hair is needing more curls?", Ornstein said. Technically he shouldn't scold them like this cause Gwyndolin was one of his superiors but they were still younger than him and had far too much fun to play around with his hair for his taste.

"No, I was under the impression that it needed to be more fancy.", Gwyndolin grinned at him. "These cookies are good. Artorias is getting better every time." They pointed to a chair and Ornstein walked over to sit down in it. "Let me finish that cookie real quick, I will get your hair done then.", they said.

"Thanks, Gwyndolin.", Ornstein said and let his eyes wander around the room. As he noticed some bottles with mysterious colourful liquids on a shelf, he remembered that the master had told him, that Gwyndolin had started to make their own medicine now. "Gwyndolin.", he started. "Oh, please no...", he said next when he saw Gwyndolin approaching with a brush.

"It has to be done.", Gwyndolin said and started to brush Ornstein's hair, a treatment he hated. He often would have a brush in hand in the morning, trying to comb his hair and quickly give up and just tie it into a ponytail. He hissed a bit at the twinges he felt from the brushing. Although he had to admit, Gwyndolin knew what they were doing and it didn't hurt as much as expected.

"Your hair is still easier to comb as that of my brother.", Gwyndolin said. "This mane is insane. Have you seen him with his hair wet? It was such a sight, it made me laugh so much."

"No, I have never seen the master with wet hair. You are having your own bathrooms, remember?", Ornstein said. He would so love to see the master in his naked glory, but he was also pretty sure that his crush on him couldn't be denied then anymore. Thinking about this, Ornstein hadn't bathed the last few days. He made a mental note to use the public bathroom this evening to at least clean his skin up. His hair could wait a little longer.

While Gwyndolin was busy brushing out a particular intractable hair knot, they asked: "Do you still have my tea service that I borrowed to you? I noticed that I am missing a few cups and a tea can."

"Ow...", Ornstein whispered at the brushing and then answered: "Um, yes, I still have it. I know the master said I should get my own, but..." He sighed.

"What happened?", Gwyndolin wanted to know while finishing untangling the hair knot.

"I was about to buy one and got to the store.", Ornstein explained. "But at that time I wasn't used to my newfound size and knocked a lot of things over... I had enough money with me to pay for everything I broke, but I was so embarrassed that I couldn't set another foot in that store anymore..." Ornstein had to cringe only thinking about this.

"Oh well, you can keep it a bit longer then..." Gwyndolin finished the brushing and started to tie his hair together. "I think you wanted to ask me something earlier, right?", they said.

"Right. The master told me, you started to make your own medicine?", Ornstein asked.

"Yes, that is true." They used a few skilled hand grips and had the ponytail done, but didn't seem to be satisfied cause they kept working on it. "Why are you asking? Are you in pain?"

Ornstein shook his head. "It isn't that bad. I am just interested. You are still young and already make your own medicine? That is amazing."

"Yes, I have started to try it out. You know that I easily get sick, right?", they said. Ornstein nodded and they wiggled over to the shelf. "These are the prototypes I have so far. Although, they still have some side effects..."

"Which kind of side effects?", Ornstein asked.

"Well... this one is supposed to help against pain but you have to vomit for three consecutive hours after taking it. This one is supposed to help you with a stuffed nose but it gives you an intense nosebleed so that the subjects had to go to the infirmary. And this one was supposed to ease headaches, but it let the subjects faint and they wouldn't wake up for twelve hours.", Gwyndolin explained in such a casual tone if that was normal.

Ornstein had heard enough. "Gwyndolin, who in the world were the subjects you tested this things on?"

"Oh, I was asking the silver knights. I was expecting side effects but they were a bit worse than I thought."

That explained the time were there was a sudden wave of sicknesses with the silver knights. Ornstein had already feared some kind of pandemic but they luckily had all been back the next day.

"You can't just take out my silver knights like you please.", he scolded them, making the little dark sun squirm.

"I am sorry. But who should I have asked instead? I can't exactly go out like I please.", they said.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I should be the one who should be sorry. You are still my superior after all.", Ornstein said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Would it be fine if I ask you first the next time I want to test a medicine?", Gwyndolin asked.

"What, so that I can send you my most useless silver knights?", Ornstein joked, but that actually gave him an idea. "It would be a good punishment method for the ones who are slacking off..."

"Thank you very much, Ornstein, that will help my research out.", Gwyndolin said. "I am sure you have to attend to your duties now? Don't forget your cookies." They pointed to the tin box on the table.

"Feel tree to take some more.", Ornstein said and picked up the box after Gwyndolin had helped themselves. "I surely will be back tomorrow. Thanks for helping me out." He raised a hand to feel out his hair and was satisfied when he noticed a regular ponytail.

Gwyndolin watched Ornstein turning around and open the door. He hadn't notice that they had knotted a large pink bow into his ponytail. "That is for not liking my braid.", they snickered.


	18. Chapter 18

Ornstein was searching for Artorias. He had knocked on the door of his room and didn't get an answer. Weird, the wolf knight should be up by now. He wanted to get some breakfast and then needed help with putting on his armour. Ornstein had waited for around five minutes and repeatedly knocked, but to no avail. After he had searched a few more places for Artorias, Ornstein stopped close to the spiral stairway and scratched his head in confusion. Where could Artorias had run off too? That was when he heard the voice of the master.

"You look kind of lost.", he said.

"Good morning, master. I am searching for Artorias. I need help getting in my armour. Also, I wanted to get breakfast with him.", Ornstein said.

The master surveyed Ornstein closely. "I like what you have done with your hair.", he said with an amused tone.

"What I have done with my hair? What are you talking about?" Ornstein said and raised his hand to reassure that it still was in a ponytail. "Isn't it like it should be? Just a ponytail?", he asked.

"There is a pink bow in it.", Master Gwynfor said and Ornstein was sure he was grinning under that scarf.

"Gwyndolin! I told them they should tie it into a ponytail but I didn't tell them to do that!", Ornstein yelled. "I really have to look into a mirror every time I leave them, I guess..."

"I think it looks cute.", the master said. "But if you don't want it, I'll try instead." And before Ornstein could say anything more on the matter the master had already took the bow out of Ornstein's hair and proceeded to tie himself a ponytail with it, although this time the hairband didn't get knotted into a bow. The pink in the white hair still looked very prominent though.

"Looking good, master.", Ornstein grinned. He took a moment to behold the sight of the master with a ponytail. He never had seen that before. It looked wild, the master's mane barely was tamable and even tied down the hair looked like it wanted to break free and dance in the wind.

"Wanted to try this for a while now. After seeing you and your beloved ponytail all the time.", Master Gwynfor said. "By the way, what is in that box you carry around?"

"The leftover cookies Artorias made for me. Do you want some?" Ornstein offered the box to him who took it and removed two cookies, one for his own and one he gave Ornstein. Internal he felt like screaming with joy after the master had admitted that he liked his hairdo.

"I kind of feel better when I am not alone eating, so would you do me the favour?", the master asked.

"Of course.", Ornstein said and took a bite from the cookie. He kind of had forgotten to taste the newest batch anyway.

"You were searching for Artorias, right? I haven't seen him.", the master suddenly said. "But I can help you put on your armour too if you like."

"I appreciate the offer but I want Artorias to take responsibility...", Ornstein mumbled.

"He will surely be somewhere. Maybe he is just taking an early morning bath.", Master Gwynfor said. "Speaking of bathes..." He was interrupted by Lord Gwyn walking by, greeting the two of them.

"Oh, good morning, father.", the master said while Ornstein took in the usual kneeling position for his lord.

"Please rise.", Lord Gwyn said and then something that Ornstein made doubt his ears: "Gwynfor, where does that cookie come from? Would you mind sharing with your father?"

"Oh, these were made for Ornstein by Artorias, but he is sharing them cause he has so many. Take one, father.", Master Gwynfor offered him the box and the lord of sunlight took one out of it.

"Promise me that you pull this ridiculous thing out of your hair.", Lord Gwyn said and then walked away, munching on the cookie.

Ornstein looked after him until the lord was out of sight. "Well, that was awkward...", he said.

"He can bet I will leave my hair like this now...", Master Gwynfor mumbled. "Oh, but we were interrupted earlier. What I wanted to ask you, when was the last time you took a bath?"

"I have thought about this just earlier, funny, that you ask now.", Ornstein answered. "And yes, it has been a few days. I was planning to take one this evening."

"It surely won't be easy for you cause you only have one hand free.", Master Gwynfor said. "So I wanted to offer you to come to my personal bathroom so that I can help you out."

Upon hearing this, the first thing Ornstein felt was his knees going weak, the second thing were him falling onto them and soon after his senses were swallowed by darkness. He came back to his senses when the master called his name: "Ornstein! Hey, Ornstein! You alright?"

Ornstein noticed that the master had caught him. He felt a bit fuzzy. "I have never felt better...", he whispered upon noticing that the master had caught him and provided support with his large hand. Then the memory of the recent conversation flooded over him. Had he really fainted over the sheer thought off taking a bath with the master? Just earlier in Gwyndolin's room he had dismissed it as a far away dream that would never happen. Ornstein wondered if that meant that the master would climbing into the bath tub with him or if he just would be there to give him support. He was taken out of his daydreaming by the master's voice.

"I am sorry, I guess that this offer is inappropriate after all.", Master Gwynfor sighed. "I thought you would be most comfortable with me helping you out taking a bath, cause I have known you the longest. I guess it was too much to offer after all."

"Wait, no. That's not why I fainted!", Ornstein said and pulled himself up on his feet, getting support from the master. "I would love to take your offer on helping me out. I was just so... surprised."

"That is good to hear.", the master grinned at him but then concern showed in his eyes. "Still, please don't worry me like that. You are hurt after all and when you pass out like this, I can't help but feel concerned. Are you sure you are alright? Maybe you have pushed yourself too hard the last days. You should consider taking a rest."

"I am fine, really.", Ornstein reassured the master. "I very much appreciate your concern though."

"Promise me to take it easy when you feel like fainting again, alright?", the master said which Ornstein nodded too.

"Then we will see us again this evening. Come to my room and we will go to my bath room together."

"Alright, Master.", Ornstein said, trying to contain his excitement. He could hardly wait.


	19. Chapter 19

After the master had left him alone, Ornstein continued his search for Artorias without any success. Sighing, he stopped at the place where he normally would make the roll call with the silver knights. It was still a bit too early for them to show up and Artorias wasn't there either. Scratching his head in confusion, Ornstein tried to think of another place the wolf knight could have gone to, when he felt a sudden hug from behind and a ruffle of his hair, which made him tense up immediately.

A glance over his shoulder solved his problem of finding Artorias at least, who was the source of the mysterious snuggle. "Artorias, what are you doing?", Ornstein asked, feeling anger rising in him.

"I can't take this anymore.", Artorias whined. "I just have to pet something. Anything that's cute!"

"And why does that something have to be me?", Ornstein complained. "Why don't you go pet Ciaran? She's cuter than me." Ornstein tried to release himself from Artorias hug, but that only prompted the wolf knight to tighten his grip.

"Ciaran is too unpredictable. I fear what she could do if I suddenly snuggled with her.", Artorias said, ruffling Ornstein's hair some more and running his fingers down the ponytail. Ornstein started to shudder, this whole situation was getting creepy.

"You really think that?", he asked. He had the feeling, if Artorias would suddenly snuggle with Ciaran, she would drag him into her bad and gave him one hell of an assassination. "Would you please release me...? You are starting to make me feel uncomfortable..."

"I would love to.", Artorias said. "But I can't help it, you are too cute. And I was dying touching something cute the last few days! I am touch starved! Being able to look at them but not touch them! Do you know how hard this was?" Artorias voice wavered with despair.

"Would you release me if I help you find something different cute enough to pet?", Ornstein begged. "I don't have the feel that you are aware of it, but any tighter and you are crushing my arm a second time!"

Artorias finally let go of him, making Ornstein sigh in relief.

"I am so sorry.", Artorias said, looking very guilty. "I don't know what came over me... Are you feeling alright?"

"The arm throbs a little.", Ornstein said. "But otherwise I feel fine. I am more concerned about another thing, Artorias." Ornstein shifted the gaze of his dark green eyes on the wolf knight. "You called me cute."

"Because you are cute.", Artorias said. "And the closest thing to a cat I could think off.", he added.

"We definitely have to find something for you to pet.", Ornstein said.

"Prince Gwynfor's mane for example?", Artorias suggested.

"What? No!", Ornstein shouted. If anyone should pet the master's mane, it should be his honour. He quickly should get this conversation into another direction.

"There are surely more cute things than cat or dogs out there. We just have to take a look around.", Ornstein said.

"Well, in the cathedral we have our messenger birds, but...", Artorias started.

"Yes, we are not going there.", Ornstein said. "Let us head to the market instead. There we surely will find something for you to pet. That is not me. Or Ciaran." 'Or the master's mane', Ornstein added mentally.

He eyed Artorias and then said: "But in civil. I don't want anyone to recognize us."

"Oh, alright.", Artorias said. "Just give me a moment to get changed then."

The wolf knight left and after his large figure was gone, Ornstein noticed two of the silver knights just standing there, staring, one of them obviously trying very hard not to laugh. "Since when have you standing there?", the captain demanded from his silver knights.

"Since Ciaran is cuter than me.", one of them said and then both of them burst out into laughter. Ornstein glared at them.

"You will tell nobody what you have witnessed here, understood?", he ordered them harshly. Both of the knights stopped laughing immediately.

"Of course, captain. We have never been here, captain.", they said. Shortly after the other silver knights appeared for roll all and Ornstein made sure that the two witnesses would get a duty far far away from the other silver knights. He was sure that Artorias would have managed to change in the meantime, he watched the last silver knight leave and got to pick up the wolf knight at his room.

Shortly after, the two of them were headed to the marketplace. Ornstein had taken his old silver knight spear with him.

"Why are you carrying this around instead of your dragon slayer spear?", Artorias asked.

"Then people assume that I am just a silver knight off duty or out of armour.", Ornstein said. "I don't want to be recognized like this." He raised the broken arm in demonstration and put it to rest into the sling again.

"But people will still know that's it us if we call ourselves by our names. We should come up with nicknames.", Artorias grinned. Ornstein had the feeling that the wolf knight had far too much fun with this. "You can call me Arty. Hmmm.. And how should I refer to you?"

"Leo.", Ornstein said without hesitation, a name he had quickly borrowed from his leo ring.

"Really? I had some great names in mind. Like Orn, Orny, Orin or Ornsty..." Artorias counted the names on his fingers.

"Definitely Leo.", Ornstein insisted and saw how Artorias face fell.

"Aw, that's no fun.", the wolf knight whispered.

It didn't take them long to arrived at the market. Like assumed, outside their armours the citizens didn't recognize them and just let them be. Ornstein took a look around.

"There must be a stall here that sells something cute..." He spotted something and strode towards it, dragging Artorias behind him with his left hand.

"Chicks.", he said. "Cute enough for you?" Luckily, the flightless chicks didn't give Ornstein any trouble with his tenseness around birds. Even he had to admit that they looked cute. He could see how Artorias eyes began to sparkle at the tiny yellow fluff balls.

"They are. Excuse me, may I take a closer look at them?", Artorias asked the stall owner and soon had a tiny chick in his hands, which he carefully stroked and stared at with big eyes.

"You can raise them to lay eggs.", the stall owner explained. "If they grow up to be chicken of course. Roosters don't lay eggs but they make an excellent meal." At this Artorias face froze.

"I don't want to eat it.", he said.

"You eat meat.", Ornstein said. "Quite regularly to be honest. It's your favourite food."

"Well yes, but normally I don't have to raise my food before eating it.", Artorias complained. "I think I would rather have one that could provide me with eggs. Is there a way to tell? And how much do you want for it?", Artorias asked the stall owner.

"We are not going to buy this thing, where do you even want to keep it?", Ornstein scolded Artorias.

"I could build them a nest in my room and I would take good care of them everyday and...", Artorias stopped until seeing Ornstein's face glaring at him. He put the chick back. "Thanks for your time, but we have to go now.", he said.

"Don't you at least want to buy some eggs?", the stall owner was yelling after them.

"Maybe later.", Ornstein shouted back. He had already targeted the next location, which was a stall which had little baby rabbits for sale.

"Look at them, aren't they cute too?", Ornstein asked.

"I want to touch all of them!", Artorias squeaked behind him and rushed forward to look at the tiny animals.

"I am sorry, my friend turns into an idiot when he sees something cute.", Ornstein told the confused looking stall owner.

"Well, normally I sell them to be raised for getting eaten later...", the stall owner started but stopped when they saw Artorias face who slowly had turned to them.

"Why does everyone today wants me to raise my own food?"

"Oh, I guess they would also make good pets for your kids... or little siblings, you seem a bit too young to already have kids.", the stall owner quickly suggested. "Are you guys silver knights from the cathedral?", they asked.

"Uh... yes, we are.", Artorias quickly said after seeing Ornstein's gaze on him. "I don't have younger siblings and my parents raise dogs so I guess we shouldn't put a bunny into that situation..." He turned to Ornstein but was surprised to see the lion knight deep in thought, staring at the fluff in front of him.

"Maybe they would be a nice addition for the orphanage? It could help the kids taking responsibility and make them getting used to animals...", he murmured to himself.

"Um, should we move on, Orns.. Ornsty?", Artorias asked.

Ornstein got snapped out of his thought by hearing Artorias voice and promptly started to yelle "I told you to not call me that!"

The stall owner laughed: "You two are adorable. You can come back anytime when you want to buy some rabbits. I sounds like you first have to get permission. And I hope your arm will heal soon."

Ornstein took a few steps back, starting to feel uncomfortable: "Oh, uh.. thanks, it isn't that bad, it will be fine soon.", he said and then dragged Artorias along dying to escape this situation.

A good distance from the stall away, Ornstein stopped, panting, taking a few deep breathes. "Has it gotten too much for you? Shall we head back to the cathedral?", Artorias asked, worry shining in his grey eyes.

"I am... fine. Just got uncomfortable for a second there.", Ornstein answered and straightened himself up, scanning the market for another target. "Are you fine with bigger animals too? This stall sells cattle.", he said, pointing to it with his spear.

"I don't mind the size of the animal at all, the important thing is, it has to be cute.", Artorias answered, his mouth turning into a wide grin while he strode towards the stall. "Excuse me, could I take a look at your wares?", he asked. Ornstein silently followed him, watching the young cow closely who greatly seemed to enjoy to be petted by Artorias.

"She has just given birth, so is ready to be milked.", the stall owner explained. They scanned the two knights and then added: "Although, you don't look like farmers. With your size you are most certainly soldiers, I guess silver knights from the cathedral. Are you looking for a gift for your families?"

"Something like that...", Ornstein answered, getting aware how ridiculous they had to look, walking from stall to stall at the market and petting animals. And it only got worse, when two silver knights on patrol walked by and noticed them.

"Captain Ornstein, Sir Artorias, what are you doing here? In civil?", one of them asked. This raised all red flags for Ornstein. Before the stall owner or the silver knights could say anything more, he had grabbed Artorias arm and dragged him off the market place.

"Shall we head back now?", Artorias asked. "I think I petted enough cute things now to last for the rest of the week. And if not, I know where to look now."

Ornstein opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud growl of his stomach before he could say anything, making his face flash red. "Oh right, I didn't had any breakfast yet.", he murmured. "And I haven't eaten much since yesterday..."

"You know what? Let me treat you for breakfast as thanks.", Artorias said. "I could use something to eat too."

"I kinda have the feeling we won't eat chicken or rabbit or steak...", Ornstein pondered while following Artorias, looking forward to a nice breakfast.


	20. Chapter 20

He had his towel. He had his soap. He had his sponge. He had made sure to visit the privy. He had already untied his ponytail. Everything should be ready. Now he just had to get it over with and knock on the master's door. Ornstein had stood there for a good ten minutes now, occasionally raising his hand and then lowered it again. He took a deep breath. He just had to get it over with. He raised his hand once again and knocked on the door.

While he was waiting, Ornstein stared at the soap he had brought. Was it really necessary that he brought his own soap? The master surely would have some ready... but even the thought of using the same soap as the master felt like blasphemy.

"What are you pondering about?" The master's voice broke through Ornstein's thought, making him slightly wince and nearly dropping the soap.

"Sorry, didn't want to startle you.", the master grinned at Ornstein. He still had his hair tied to the ponytail with the pink bow into it. He eyed at Ornstein. "It's rare to see you with your hair loose.", he said.

"And you, master? You really got through with wearing that hairdo the whole day? Wasn't Lord Gwyn furious about this.", Ornstein asked.

Master Gwynfor stepped out of the room. "Oh, he wasn't amused about this. That is what made it so funny.", he grinned. "Let us head to the bathroom. I see you have brought all your stuff. Mine is already there."

"I really appreciate that you are helping me out with this, master.", Ornstein said while they were headed towards their destination.

"I need to thank you, Ornstein, for giving me such an opportunity.", the master said.

Opportunity for what? Ornstein could feel his knees get weak. Would all his dreams come true and the master would actually confess to him? A thing that he thought would never happen?

"I always wanted to know how it is to bath with other people that aren't my family, like you and the knights do in the public bath.", Ornstein could literally hear the excitement in the master's voice and his own face fell in disappointment. How could he get his hopes up like this?

"I don't even go bathing at the times when it's so crowded anymore. I prefer to take my bath later when only a few people or no one is around anymore.", Ornstein answered. He enjoyed some more solitude in the bath and it was impossible with several silver knights around or Artorias who wouldn't stop talking to him when he just tried to relax.

"But still, you can make this experience. I always wanted to, but my status as the prince forbids it to visit the public bath for the knights and the servants. It can even be considered wrong sharing my bathroom with you. So please tell nobody about this."

"I didn't plan to anyway..." Ornstein didn't exactly felt like it was appropriate to tell anyone about this, not even his close friends.

"Here we are.", Master Gwynfor said and opened the door to his bathroom after he made sure that no one would see them. Ornstein entered and took a look around. It was of course smaller as the public bathroom they had, but the master had quite some room for his own with a large bath tub, big enough to house at least three more people with the master. The room was paneled with the usual golden colours used in the cathedral and there shone light into it through a stained glass window high above in the wall.

"Your bathroom is beautiful, master. I wish I had one of these for my own." Ornstein admired the view while the master closed and locked the door behind them.

"So, do you want me to turn around while you undress?", the master asked and Ornstein could spot a tiny hue of red on his cheeks. So even the master could get embarrassed, how cute.

"Actually...", Ornstein said and felt his face turning red. "Could you help me undress? It takes so long otherwise.", he managed to brought out. "With only one hand and everything...", he added in a tiny whisper.

"Oh, of course.", the master said and came over to help Ornstein undressing himself. After they had managed to take his shirt off – it was always a struggling getting it over the thick bandaged arm - the master stopped for a slight moment, clearly looking at the burn scar on Ornstein's left shoulder. "It managed to heal quite well.", he said.

"I still will have this scar as reminder to the biggest failure of my life.", Ornstein gritted.

"Oh right, this is still a sore spot for you." The master continued to help Ornstein undress and together they got rid of his pants. Ornstein had make sure to not wear any shoes. Walking around barefoot in the cathedral was common anyway, the gods did that all the time.

"But I think now I should turn around." Ornstein noticed that the master's face had gotten a lot redder. "You can surely do the rest on your own and then just enter the bath tub, there are stairs at the side to reach it. I will follow shortly after you."

The master turned around and left Ornstein alone with the task to get rid of his underwear which he added to the pile. He considered if he should use his towel to hide his private parts, but he wouldn't take it in the bathtub with him and in the hot steaming water not everything would be seen. He walked over to the bathtub, climbed the stairs and carefully entered it, making sure that the broken and bandaged arm wouldn't get too wet. After his body was submerged into the water, he called: "You can turn around now, master."

Instead of turning around, the master first proceeded to undress himself. Ornstein watched him with hungry eyes. How long had he waited for such a moment? He was about to save every second of this moment and cherish this memory forever. But Ornstein didn't expect for the master to get rid of his underwear and then turn around without covering his private parts. That sight was too much. He raised his left hand as he felt something warm dripping out of his nose and the moment he realized what a heavy nose bleed he had, his world got dark.

When he came back to, he was lying on the floor wrapped into a towel, the broken arm laid carefully onto a pillow, with the master's worried face above him. "Are you back, Ornstein?", he asked. Ornstein pushed himself up.

"Ugh, sorry, had a moment of weakness there...", he murmured.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? First you pass out in the hallway at morning, now you suddenly get a heavy nosebleed and pass out in the bathtub. You gladly didn't submerge or it could have gotten really dangerous. Your nosebleed stopped pretty quick gladly." The master looked worried into his eyes. "Maybe you should go back to your room and go to sleep early? You can take this bath another time, when you are feeling better."

"No please.", Ornstein insisted. "I am fine. Also, now I really want to wash up. I have blood all over my hand and arm now." Ornstein hadn't looked at the complete form of the master now, but noticed with a part relief and a part disappointment that he had put on a towel around his waist.

"If you say so. But if something like this happens again, I will make sure to get you to the infirmary. Understood?"

Ornstein nodded. "I promise I will go to bed early today, right after we're done.", he said and stood up. He stopped in front of the bath tub and looked at the blood stain on the floor in front of it, clearly from his nose bleed and realized how bad it must have been. The master had all the rights to worry about him. Ornstein dismissed the thought and entered the bath tub a second time and soon after the master had joined him.

Ornstein felt a mix of awkwardness and the need to scream in joy at this situation while he was using the sponge and the soap to clean his body of dirt. Sadly the blood on his hand and arm did had enough time to dry so he couldn't get rid of it by just submerging the arm. That was when Master Gwynfor stepped in. "Let me help you with the parts you can't reach.", he said and took the sponge from Ornstein. Before he could protest, the master had already started to clean the blood of his arm and his hand. Ornstein just sat there, letting it happening. With his right arm out of use he couldn't do anything other then accept the master's help. And secretly enjoying every single moment of it while trying to avoid for his face to split into the biggest smile.

"Shall I wash your back now?", the master asked after he was finished. Ornstein had watched the dried up blood becoming part of the water and was snapped out of this by the master's voice. "Huh... I guess...", he said.

"Then turn around." Ornstein did as prompted and felt how the master was moving his hair out of the way to wash him. This felt a lot more intimate then getting his arm cleaned. Ornstein decided to just indulge into the moment, trying to relax completely and get this feeling of awkwardness out of the way. He didn't manage when he thought about that he was just taking a bath with the master and tensed.

"Shall I stop? You are getting all stiff.", the master asked.

"No, it is fine. Please continue.", Ornstein said, but he relaxed when the master was done and put the sponge away.

"Now for your hair.", Master Gwynfor said.

"Oh right, I guess I have to wet it first. At least the part that isn't already in the water." Ornstein dove his head into the water and rose again. "I am ready."

Master Gwynfor had to spend a good amount of time applying the soap into Ornstein's long hair, complaining a bit: "If they are wet, you don't have curls anymore and it is even longer." Finally he was done with applying the soap. Ornstein waited a short while before submerging his head into the water again, carefully holding his bandaged arm out of reach of the water. When he was sure that all the soap had left his hair and he was close to gasp for air, he emerged again and was met with a picture of the master with wet hair, which made him nearly laugh out loud. Instead he just snickered with his left hand in front of his mouth.

"You know, Gwyndolin always laughs at this too."

"S..sorry, it just looks so... ridiculous..", Ornstein snorted. Normally the long hair of the master would waver around in the wind and be formed like a mane, now that they were wet they just dragged down and it became clear how long the master's hair actually was. It was almost as long as his own.

"At least it made you happy.", the master said. "Well, shall we head out now that we are finished? I would feel a lot better if I knew you in bed." He master prepared himself to leave the bath tub and Ornstein considered if he should look away or try to burn the image of the master's butt into his mind. The latter won but apparently Ornstein stared a bit too hard, cause the master asked what took him so long, so Ornstein left the bathtub, dried himself and got dressed with some more help of the master. Master Gwynfor also spend some time to rub his hair dry so that he wouldn't get a cold.

"I really enjoyed this, Ornstein. We can do this again anytime you want.", the master said as he led out Ornstein out of the bathroom.

"Of course, if you like...", Ornstein said. "Thanks for helping me out. I am going to bed now. Have a good night."

"A good night to you too, Ornstein.", the master said. How much did Ornstein wish for him to just lean down and kiss him at this exact moment, but a part of him knew that it would never come true. He turned around with a final wave and ran back to his room. Only when he had entered it and closed the door behind him, he broke out into a joyful cheer.


	21. Chapter 21

"Good morning, Ornstein. What are you doing here that early? Are you feeling sick?" Artorias was sitting on a bench in front of the infirmary, cheerfully waving at Ornstein.

"No, I came here because of my arm?", Ornstein asked more than said and sat down next to Artorias. "What are you doing here? You don't look sick or hurt."

Artorias wriggled a bit on the chair. "Well, I trained some of the silver knights with larger weapons this morning and two of them managed to get hurt.", he said.

"You were training this early?", Ornstein asked. He didn't even got breakfast yet, he had planned to go to the infirmary right after he woke up.

"Yes, we scheduled it before breakfast, so that all of us could attend to our duties afterward.", Artorias explained.

"Are they badly hurt? What happened?", Ornstein wanted to know. Worry started to rise up in him, he didn't show it very openly, but he cared deeply for his silver knights.

"Oh no, don't worry, it was a silly accident. Ledo lost balance with the hammer he picked and knocked down Ophelia while falling down. Both have hit their heads and were bleeding, so I was getting them here to get stitched up.", Artorias explained. "And you said you are here because of your arm, does it hurt?", he added.

"It still hurts of course, but that isn't the reason I came here. The splint and the bandages have to get changed. The bandages also have gone a bit wet during bathing yesterday...", Ornstein explained.

"You have taken a bath yesterday? On your own? You know I would have been ready to help you out. It must have been really difficult to wash up with only one arm free.", Artorias said.

"I had help...", Ornstein said and started to feel the blood rushing in his face.

"Really? Who helped you out?" It was an innocent question but the picture of the naked master rose into Ornstein's mind again and made the heat in his face overflowing. "Whoa, I better get you a handkerchief.", Artorias said upon noticing the stream of blood coming from Ornstein's nose which he covered with his left hand. Artorias handed Ornstein a handkerchief from his pocket which the lion knight gladly accepted.

"Sorry about that.", he said.

"Don't worry about it, the important thing is that your nosebleed stops now. It's a good thing that you are going to the infirmary anyway, they can have a look at that.", Artorias said. The both knights sat together in silence for a moment before Artorias took up the word again. Ornstein was glad that Artorias was so tactful to drop the topic about the bath.

"Say Ornstein, have I ever told you the tale how I got that scar?" He pointed at the horizontal scar just above his nose, that he already had had since Ornstein knew him.

Ornstein shook his head: "No, you haven't told me. I guess you got it in battle or training though?"

Artorias laughed. "Nah, I got it much earlier, quite a few years before I became a silver knight. I must have been around ten years old." Artorias indulged in reminiscences for a short while. "Even in my early child hood I had this idea in my head that one day I would be an admired hero. So little me was practicing some moves and thought doing forward flips would be the right thing. And then I managed to fell face first on the cobblestone." Artorias grinned. "It was bleeding a lot. My mother saw it and came rushing to me and she was freaked out so much. I had to get stitches and weren't allowed to play outside for awhile anymore."

Ornstein chuckled, putting the handkerchief down, his nosebleed had already stopped. "I can totally believe that.", he said. "Though it feels so weird to hear that your mother was so worried. I was used to be one of around ten kids. When one of us got hurt the matron normally had to try their best to comfort them while trying to keep an eye on the other. The older kids normally would help her out.", he told.

"Say, Ornstein, I wanted to ask you a thing.", Artorias suddenly said. Ornstein made a motion with his hand for Artorias to continue. "When we were in front of the infirmary after I broke your arm, you were saying that you weren't fond of getting the bone set. Did you have a break before?"

"You are right, this wasn't my first break.", Ornstein answered. "Like you, I was still a kid when it happened, around eight years old I think. I got into a fight with an older boy at the orphanage, cause he had been really mean to me. So I had punched him. But the matron didn't managed to see all what happened and got only mad at me and put me into a time-out in our bedroom. I was really upset and didn't want to stay at the orphanage. It's a good thing the window was open."

"Let me guess, you fell while trying to climb out the window?", Artorias asked.

"No, I made it safely out. There was a tree near the window I could climb down. But when I ran into the woods I managed to slip and fall down a steep hill. Broke my leg because of the fall.", Ornstein continued his tale.

Artorias stared at Ornstein for a moment before blurting out: "And then what? Did somebody find you? Did you have to lie there until someone came searching for you? Or did you manage to crawl back on your own?"

"I was found by some farmers from the village. The matron was also out searching for me when she realized I was missing. I got fixed up and then we went back to the orphanage. It wasn't so easy for her to convince me, cause I was still upset and hurt. In the end she settled on punishing us both. The older boy because he started it and me because I reacted violently. She didn't gave me anything to draw with for a few days. Was pretty bad for me back then.", Ornstein casually told.

"That sounds harsh...", Artorias said when the door opened and the two silver knights tottered out. "Oh, are you finished? I better bring you back to your quarters.", Artorias said and shot up. "We will see us later, Ornstein." Artorias waved to him. "You can give me back my handkerchief later." Ornstein waved back at him and watched till Artorias and the silver knights were out of view, before getting up and entering the infirmary himself.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you ready to go, Ornstein?"

One week had passed since the "accident" and that meant Artorias punishment was over. And he certainly didn't forget to remind Ornstein of the promise he made to him, that they would visit the puppies together. The master had agreed to take care of the silver knights this day. He seemed really happy that Ornstein decided to actually take a day off, so both knights had all the time they needed.

"Yes, we can leave anytime.", Ornstein said, having waited for Artorias near the entrance to the cathedral. He had insisted that both knights would be in civil, like on the market place. The puppy man already knew his face and they wouldn't run into any silver knights at a non public place.

"Very good. Trust me, these puppies are only around 10 days old, they won't be able to hurt you.", Artorias said while they were walking to their destination. He must have figured that Ornstein had been tense the whole morning already. After the kitten incident, his mistrust of animals had grown again.

It was only a short walk before they stopped before a mansion and Artorias stepped forwards to knock on the door. Ornstein decided to wait in the back. Soon the door got opened and Ornstein could make out the face of the puppy man, grinning at Artorias: "Sir Artorias, I have been awaiting you. I guess your punishment for the lost bet is over?" Right, Artorias had told him that he had lost a bet to cover up the real reason for his punishment.

"Yes, it is finally over. That week was horrible.", Artorias complained, which made Ornstein gasp for a second. That got him the attention of the puppy man.

"You haven't come alone, I see?", the puppy man asked. Ornstein took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"You remember Ornstein? He has agreed to come with me.", Artorias said. Ornstein raised his left hand to wave shyly.

"Oh, of course. Did you decide to work on your fear against dogs?", the puppy man asked. His gaze then fell on Ornstein's bandaged arm. "Are you hurt?"

"This is nothing bad, just a sprained wrist.", Ornstein quickly lied. He didn't want to admit that his arm was broken and that it was Artorias who did it. "The people at the infirmary just exaggerated when treating it." He gave Artorias a small kick when the wolf knight looked confused at him and was in the process of opening his mouth to correct his statement.

"Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. It is never easy to be hurt, even when it is just a small injury.", the man said. "Just give me a moment to put the dogs into another room. I could have let them roam with only Sir Artorias around, but with someone who is afraid of dogs that would be a bad mistake." The puppy man left and Ornstein grew tense.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. I will take care that nothing will happen this time.", Artorias said and laid a hand on Ornstein's shoulder.

The puppy man returned after a while and led the two of them into the house. "I have to leave the mother with the puppies, but I will make sure that she isn't doing anything to you, is that alright?", he asked, looking at Ornstein.

"I guess...", Ornstein just said. He very much had preferred it if it had been the puppies alone, but he certainly wouldn't deny them the presence of their mother, when they needed it. He just hoped that she wouldn't react aggressive. He remembered the mother cat on the first patrol with Artorias. She hadn't done anything, but very much hadn't left him out of her eyes.

The puppy man opened a door and they entered a small, darkened room. "Here they are.", he said. Ornstein could see the sparks in Artorias eyes and had the impression, that they took the form of literal stars.

"By the lords, they are adorable." He crouched down and first searched contact with the mother before putting his attention fully on the little puppies, petting and cooing them. Ornstein was unsure what to do and decided to sit down on a chair in the corner of the room. At least that dog wasn't making any attempts to growl or chase at him. Ornstein guessed that it was because of Artorias presence, he kind of had a soothing aura around animals. He noticed that the owner was reassuringly petting the mother and seemed to make sure that she wouldn't attack him. After Ornstein had watched Artorias interacting with the babies for a bit, the wolf knight suddenly came over to him, carrying one of the puppies.

"How about you try petting it now?", he said and hold out the tiny animal to him, which was squeaking in weak protest, probably upset that it was separated from its mother. Ornstein could relate far too much to this. The puppy still had its eyes closed and it seemed to have smooth fur. Also no teeth, which made Ornstein feel a lot more secure, it wouldn't be able to bite him.

"Fine.", he said and extended his left hand to reach out to the puppy and pet it. He could feel the baby squirm at his touch and quickly withdraw his hand, fearing that he had done something wrong.

"Oh no, keep going. It is still small and just doesn't know what just happened. It will be calm once it realized you don't mean any harm."

"If you say so...", Ornstein said and extended his hand again to gently and very carefully stroke the baby animal, which was squeaking a bit at the touch.

"You were right, this is a lot easier for me.", Ornstein said. Artorias placed the puppy down in Ornstein's lap and sat down next to him.

"I have never asked you why you are afraid of dogs in the first place.", he said.

Ornstein continued to stroke the puppy absentmindedly. "Huh, I guess I have never told any of you that?"

Artorias shook his head: "No, we had to find out by ourselves that you aren't comfortable around dogs, remember?"

Ornstein nodded. When he still had been a silver knight he always had tried to take a route with not too many dogs on it on his patrol, but it couldn't be avoided all the time. He tried his best to act like it wouldn't bother him, but he still got very tense every time a dog was around. When he became known as the dragon slayer and the captain, he sometimes would see Artorias interacting with dogs on his patrol, which made Ornstein horribly uncomfortable when he happened to see it.

"And then I was just asking 'Don't you like dogs?' and he was like 'They don't like me.' and then I thought I should investigate more.", Ornstein heard Artorias say. Apparently, while Ornstein had been in thought, Artorias had told this particular story to the puppy man.

"Artorias, I told you that I don't like when you are doing this.", Ornstein said.

"Hm? Oh, I am sorry.", Artorias said. "I thought it would be useful to tell this story to help you get rid of your fear. But like I said, I don't know the exact reason. Would you tell us?"

Ornstein watched the tiny puppy on his lap shuffle around. It felt strange, seeing this little baby that couldn't harm him in any way, but thinking about it growing into the animal that could, made him shudder a bit.

"I tell you, but could you take the puppy back to its mom?", Ornstein asked. He suddenly didn't feel like wanting to touch it anymore or going near the mother himself.

"Of course.", Artorias took the puppy and brought it back to the litter. He returned with another one and sat down next to Ornstein again, stroking the puppy. "Now, would you tell us?" Ornstein could see the puppy man still being near the mother, but he seemed to be interested in it too.

"Fine.", Ornstein said. "I told you that I was raised in an orphanage. The first few years of my life I haven't left it, only saw the woods around it. But when I was around six years old, the matron told me that I had to learn some new things and that she would take me to the near village once in a while."

He sighed.

"That was when I saw my first dog. I asked the matron what this is, she explained to me and said that we could pet if if the owner would be fine with it. So we got a bit closer and I watched it. The matron was talking with the owner when suddenly the dog growled at me. I backed off and then it started to chase me." Ornstein stopped talking, that memory was still very uncomfortable for him.

"I am... sorry to hear that, Ornstein. That must have been traumatizing.", Artorias softly said.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to upset this dog?", the puppy man asked from the corner.

"I wasn't doing anything.", Ornstein said. "And this wasn't the only time it happened. It happened to me lots of times with complete different dogs. Eventually, it got so worse, that I just stopped working whenever I saw a dog. The matron made sure to keep them away from me since then."

"You must have already put some work into it then, cause I only have seen you get tense around dogs.", Artorias said.

"It's completely understandable that you are uncomfortable around them after your experiences.", the puppy man said. "You two can feel free to come here and work on this as much as you like. I promise, my dogs won't chase anyone."

Artorias glanced at Ornstein. "What do you think?", he asked.

"I think I could handle that...", Ornstein said and Artorias beamed.

"It is already late, we need to get back to the cathedral now.", Ornstein realized. He bowed to the puppy man. "Thank you very much for your offer and your hospitality." Artorias just waved at him, but apparently the both of them had known each other for quite some time now.

On their way back to the cathedral, Artorias asked: "So how was it?"

Ornstein spent a while in silence, thinking, before answering: "It was easier for me to touch that puppy, but at the thought that it would grow in an adult I felt tense again."

"It's fine, you can take it slow.", Artorias said. "I would love to have an animal companion myself. Would be easier to have if you would get along better with them."

"Artorias, you know that we aren't allowed to bring animals into the cathedral."


	23. Chapter 23

Stubbles! Ornstein had completely forgotten about this. Of course he would start to grow a beard when he wouldn't be able to shave. Granted, he had a slow beard growth, especially in comparison to his hair. It had been ten days since the "accident" now and just this morning Ornstein had noticed the stubbles in his face. Ornstein once had considered to let this beard grow out, but it turned out to be a disaster. A month later his face looked atrocious with the hair being all over the place, so he quickly shaved it off and made sure to have this face clean shaved all the time.

Ornstein got up and walked over the mirror in his rooms to take a look at the stubbles. It seemed like he could take care of them on his own, even with his left hand. It shouldn't be too much trouble, they were only scarce. He fetched the jar of water from his nightstand and filled it in a bowl which he placed in front of the mirror. Then he searched for and found a razor blade. Time to get started.

After he had cut himself for the fifth time, Ornstein had to admit, that he needed help. Pressing a handkerchief on his bleeding face and sitting down on the bed, he was thinking about who he could ask.

While Gwyndolin helped out by getting his hair done, they wouldn't be much help getting him shaved, cause they didn't even started to grow a beard yet. He also wasn't too eager going to them, they had had far too much fun messing around with his hair and one day tried to made it into a bun and one day tried to give him a very girly looking pigtail hairdo. At the end, his hair always ended up in his usual ponytail, but only after he had sat through Gwyndolin's hair experiments.

Artorias was probably the best choice. The wolf knight had such an intense beard growth that he had a beard shade practically all the time. In fact, Ornstein swore that it was possible to see Artorias beard growing. He could shave in the morning and it was just back in the evening. Artorias surely would be able to help him shave off his sorry excuse for a beard.

On his way to Artorias, Ornstein nearly ran over Ciaran, who just shot one glance at his face and said: "Trying to shave?"

Ornstein nodded and pressed the handkerchief more firmly onto his face. One of the cuts refused to stop bleeding.

"And why where you thinking this was a good idea?", Ciaran asked and Ornstein was sure she had that particular smirk under her mask.

"I thought I would be able to get it off quickly cause there were just a few stubbles. I was wrong as you can see." Ornstein tried to put up a reproachful look at Ciaran, it was typical for her to add insult to injury. In his case, even to multiple injuries, after all if he hadn't broken his arm he wouldn't have cut his face in the first place.

"Now you have stubbles and you are bleeding.", Ciaran said. "Let me help you with your hair and then let's go find Artorias so that he can help you. If we don't need to head to the infirmary first, one of the cuts looks pretty deep."

"Yes, that was the one that convinced me to better stop and ask for help.", Ornstein said while Ciaran tied his hair into a ponytail. Ornstein had to fold the handkerchief to the clean side to press onto his wounds, they had managed to bleed far worse then he had thought. Still, most of them were already starting to closing down, he didn't think that a trip to the infirmary would be necessary.

After the both of them arrived at Artorias' door, Ciaran knocked, which Ornstein was thankful for cause both of his hands weren't able to be used right now. They only had to wait for a short moment until Artorias opened the door.

"...Have you tried to shave? I told you that you can come to me with anything you need help with.", he yelled upon noticing Ornstein.

"I thought I would be able to handle it myself.", Ornstein said, looking down onto the floor.

"Clearly not. Come in, let me look at the cuts and then help you get your face smoothed up.", Artorias said. Ornstein took a first step towards Artorias room when he heard Ciaran loudly clearing her throat. Artorias glance shot down, realization dawning in his eyes.

"Oh Ciaran, I am sorry, I haven't seen you there.", he said.

"Figures.", Ciaran coldly said and entered his room. "You guys never look down, do you. Ornstein nearly ran me over earlier too."

"To be fair, I was a bit in panic because I didn't want to anybody to see my bleeding face.", Ornstein said.

After the both of them had entered the room, Ciaran sat down on the bed and Artorias fetched a chair for Ornstein to sit down. He had put the bloody handkerchief down so that Artorias could take a look at his cuts.

"How many are these, Ornstein? Did you really have to cut yourself several times before you could admit that maybe you need help?", he said. Artorias had organized a wet towel and cleaned the cuts out which made Ornstein slightly protest.

"You brought this upon yourself, you have no right to complain.", Ciaran said from the bed, which made Ornstein grumble in response.

After Artorias was satisfied with cleaning out the wounds, he rummaged around in his cupboard and came back with a red moss clump. "One of the cuts doesn't want to stop bleeding, use the moss for it.", he said. Ornstein took it and pressed it on the cut on his cheek, the red moss was known for it's blood stilling ability and used quite a lot for minor bleeding. In the meantime, Artorias had prepared a bowl with water and a razor blade.

"I try to be gentle, but it wouldn't surprise me if it hurts a bit around the cuts.", he said and swiftly got to work.

"You are really good at this, Artorias." Ciaran said. Ornstein could spot out of the corner of his eyes that she had lazily flopped on the bed and seemed to watch Artorias' movements closely.

"I was 13 when my beard started to sprout and from this day on I needed to learn how to shave, it grows so quickly.", Artorias said without looking to her. After only a few minutes, he had managed to free Ornstein's face from all the stubbles and managed to not add another cut.

"Thanks, Artorias.", Ornstein said. "I completely forgot that beard growth is a thing, because it is so slow for me."

"At least you don't have to shave as often as I do.", Artorias grinned.

"But that also means I can't grow a proper beard."

"Yes, I remember the time you tried.", Ciaran said. "That looked like a sorry excuse for a lion." She grinned. "What?", she said when she noticed Ornstein's annoyed glance at her. "I am just saying the truth."

"I know...", Ornstein said. "It was for the better to get rid of it."

"A clean shaved face suits you better anyway.", Artorias said. "What do you think, should we all head to get breakfast together?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Ornstein, would you tell me what kind of cake you prefer?"

Ornstein stared at Artorias, knitting a brow in confusion. He had just gotten up and was on his way to Gwyndolin to get his hair done, so Artorias being awake before him and asking that question, felt strange.

"Uh, why do you want to know that?"

"Because it's your birthday in three days.", Artorias answered with a nonchalant smile.

"Wait, another year has already passed?"

"Yes, the 8th day on the 8th month, you told me that."

"Well, it was the day I was found, it could have been a few days earlier..."

"Whatever, would you already tell me what cake do you want for it?"

Ornstein had to consider this. "Artorias, you gave me so many cookies lately... I still have the ones you gave me because I went to pet the puppies with you. And I distributed the ones you gave me because you hugged me in front of the silver knights to them as well... I don't even know if I want cake, my desire for baked goods isn't very large at the moment... maybe something that is more soft and moist, can you do something like this? Like a fruit cake?"

"Oh surely, I have your wishes notices. You can look forward to it. I already look forward to making it.", Artorias grinned. "I wait for you at the silver knight roll call, so that we can get you into your armour later." With that, he waved and left Ornstein alone.

Ornstein continued to stroll down the floor to Gwyndolin's room, sighing.

"Did something bad happen to you? You look miserable."

Ornstein looked up at the sound of Ciaran's voice and then quickly down again to actually spot her.

"Good morning, Ciaran. It is just... My birthday is in three days and Artorias is already on it."

"Oh yes, I remember...", Ciaran started to walk besides Ornstein. "I think last year he told the entirety of the cathedral about it."

"I felt so...awkward.", Ornstein blurted out. "Every single one here made sure to wish me a happy birthday individually. The silver knights were even singing for me. And even Lord Gwyn came to congratulate." Ornstein shuddered at the thought of that day.

"And then he organized that huge party? And I just wanted to go to my room and hide in my bed. I remember that I drank a lot this day and got sick because of it..."

"Yeah, this day we learned that you are an absolute alcohol lightweight.", Ciaran grinned. "I remember that you had a pretty big hangover the next day."

"Sadly I still remember all the awkwardness that happened..." They had reached the door to Gwyndolin's room. "We will see us later, Ciaran.", Ornstein said and knocked at the door. Ciaran didn't wait until Gwyndolin answered, waved and made her way right to Artorias.

She found him at the silver knight roll call point talking to Prince Gwynfor.

"Good morning, mylord.", she said and bowed slightly before him. "Do you mind if I talk to Artorias for a minute?"

"Good morning, Ciaran. And please, go on.", the prince made a motion with his hand.

"It is about Ornstein's birthday.", she started.

"Funny, we were talking about this right now.", Artorias said.

"Yes and that is the point. Ornstein told me how highly uncomfortable you made him last year. He would very much prefer to not have such a big party anymore and that you wouldn't go around and tell literally everyone about this.", Ciaran explained.

"Huh, that explains why he got so drunk last year, he normally doesn't drink that much...", Prince Gwynfor mumbled.

"So I would like for you that you actually ask Ornstein what he is comfortable with and not plan everything without his consent.", she finished.

"Got it.", Artorias said. "Actually, I was thinking about this anyway. I learned the last few days that he has trouble with too many people around."

"Good.", Ciaran said. "I gladly help with any preparations. Now what where you two talking about?"

"Oh, I was going to suggest what we can give Ornstein as gifts.", Prince Gwynfor said. "Gwyndolin complained to me that he still has one of their tea services so I was thinking about getting him one of his own. And I saw a set shaped like dragons in the store and thought that it would be perfect." Ciaran could have sworn that she could see the eyes of Prince Gwynfor sparkling.

"So I was thinking about, why don't we all give him gifts that have something to do with dragons?"

Artorias gasped: "I know, I am going to make him a cake out of dragon fruit. He wanted something with fruit anyway!" With that, Artorias dashed away. Ciaran and Prince Gwynfor watched him vanish behind a corner.

"He probably checks if he has the ingredients already...", Ciaran said.

"Hm, I think I have seen something that could fit him. I will tell Gough about your idea. I guess you pass it on to your siblings?"

"Yeah, that was the plan.", Prince Gwynfor said. "We will hopefully see us there, Ciaran."

Prince Gwynfor left and waved to her. Ciaran stayed a while longer, until the man she desired arrived. "Ciaran, where is Artorias? He told me he would wait here.", Ornstein said. "He has to help me put on my armour."

"I think he is busy right now.", Ciaran said. "How about I help you out? I have to stand on a chair, but I should manage."

"You think so?", Ornstein said, but allowed her to follow him to his room.

In there, she started: "So I was talking to Artorias about your birthday and that you would prefer it not to be such a gigantic party like last year."

"Ciaran, thanks the lords that you managed to tell him that. He was gone so fast earlier, that I didn't had any chance to talk to him and was already fearing that history would repeat itself.", Ornstein said.

"So, I wanted to know with who you would be comfortable spending the day with?", she asked while sorting the armour pieces.

"I would be most comfortable with you guys, the master of course and Gwyndolin is fine too.", Ornstein answered.

"Hm, a reasonable size. I think we can use the conference room for this.", Ciaran said and started to help Ornstein into his armour, not without any struggles.

"Don't worry, I will take care that Artorias doesn't do anything stupid.", she said after Ornstein's was put into his armour.

"Thanks Ciaran.", he said. "Also, I am pretty impressed that you really managed this."

"Don't underestimate me just because I am small.", she grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

Ornstein awoke with the usual dull throbbing pain in his arm. Sighing, he rolled over, waiting for it to stop. Now that the bone was nearly healed and didn't hurt anymore in a resting position, he often would accidentally lie on that arm and regretted it in the morning. He was more than ready now to get rid of that splint and get the full use of his right arm back. At least the infirmary had assured him, that they could take it off in a few more days.

After the pain ebbed down, Ornstein jumped out of bed and sighed again when he realized which day it was. His birthday or the day he had been found like he preferred to call it. He could only hope that Ciaran had kept her promise and kept Artorias from organizing some huge party. Ornstein was pretty positive that she managed it, he had seen her run around quite a bit the last few days.

Just when Ornstein had finished getting dressed and took up a brush to try and untangle his mess of a hair, but quickly gave up on it, he heard a knock on the door. Who could it be that early? He strolled over to it and unlocked the door to spot that the early visitors were Artorias and Ciaran.

"Happy birthday, Ornstein.", Artorias said after entering the room. Ciaran followed him and repeated the good wishes.

"I thought we would come over in the morning to help you out with everything.", Ciaran started. "So that you can have a nice quiet morning. We will meet up later in the conference room for the cake."

"She has been like this the last few days.", Artorias said, flopping down on Ornstein's bed. "Setting up a tight schedule and everything. And following me around all the time, coming from the strangest places, just to keep my mouth shut."

"I see you have kept your promise, Ciaran. Thank you.", Ornstein said. He then noticed Ciaran's glance going downwards, apparently on the brush he was still holding.

"Let me guess, you have tried to brush and gave up immediately?", she said. Before Ornstein could even answer, she had snatched the brush. "I will take care of this. Sit down.", she demanded and got Ornstein's hair done under his slight protest while Artorias watched.

"Don't you think you should grow up? You are 20 now.", Artorias said from the bed. "And yet another person still has to comb your hair for you."

"To be fair, I have very long hair that is also curly and most of the time it is in a ponytail, so why should I bother?", Ornstein said, grumbling a bit.

"You could just cut it, but you already told me, that you don't want to cut it.", Artorias said and flopped down on the pillows.

"I don't really see why, short hair so much easier to take care off.", Ciaran mentioned from behind Ornstein.

"It's just... I had my hair long since I could think and it would feel so weird to cut it off now.", Ornstein mumbled. "Are we done with this yet?"

"Just a moment, still have to tie it into your ponytail.", Ciaran said and laid the brush aside.

A short while later, they had helped Ornstein in his armour and were ready for the day. To Ornstein's relief, nobody was making a great fuzz about him today, making it a very laid back and comfortable day. In fact, it was so normal, that Ornstein only got snapped back to the thought of his birthday when Artorias mentioned that they could head to the conference room now.

"How about you already go in there, I still have to get your cake.", Artorias said in front of the door to the conference room. They had stripped themselves out of their armour for some more comfortable clothes. Ornstein decided to wear some of his better clothes today, not the usual linen ones he would wear under his armour. He had chosen matching pants and a tunic out of green silk cause it was a nice contrast to his bright red hair and complimented his eye colour. Only the broken right arm still having to rest in the sling was a slight flaw. Whatever, in a few days this would be gone anyway.

Ornstein watched Artorias vanish behind a corner. The wolf knight had changed in some blue clothes that also had the same pattern on them like the cape on his armour. The dragon slayer then entered the room expecting nobody to be there yet, but was instantly greeted by the master, who pulled him in a hug. Instead of his armour the master had put on the prince's garb, Ornstein could only describe it as some sort of male version of the princess's dress. He personally really enjoyed the white and gold colours on it and found that the master looked amazing wearing it.

"How is my favourite student today? Feeling all grown up already?", he said and let go of Ornstein, whose face had turned as red as his hair.

"I am sorry, was this too much?", the master asked, concern in his voice, "We normally never can act like this out in public, I wanted to try it out at least once for myself."

Ornstein took a few deep breathes, trying to calm down. 'Of course, that is all what he wanted. Why do you even think he could mean it that way?', he bitterly thought to himself, but then forced himself to a smile and said: "Not at all, I am sorry, master. I was just surprised. Are you the only one here yet?"

"Yes, but the others will surely arrive soon. Shall we talk a bit while we wait? We haven't seen each other a lot lately."

Ornstein agreed and the both of them sat down and talked for a bit until the door opened. It turned out to be Ciaran and Gough. The giant had to crouch down to fit through the door, even though they had installed a pretty big one already.

"Artorias isn't here yet?", Ciaran asked surprised.

"He wanted to get the cake.", Ornstein said. "Maybe he still has something to finish or something, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Artorias would never leave the chance to hang out." He eyed the newcomers: "Why are you two still in your armour?"

"I don't see a reason to change out of it.", Ciaran nonchalantly said and took a seat.

"I am so used to wearing it now, that I feel naked when I am not in it.", Gough answered in his low, gentle voice and produced a bottle of wine: "We can have a drink while we wait."

"Hopefully it's not any giant wine, cause that one is too strong for us.", Ciaran said and glanced to Ornstein. "Especially for Ornstein.", she added.

"No, don't worry.", Gough said. "It's just some regular wine. But still a good one."

"I'll go get some glasses.", Ornstein said and tried to stand up, but was pretty much forced back into the chair by the master.

"You surely don't do anything this evening. Let me handle this.", he said. A short while later, they all had their drinks and a knock on the door was heard.

"It's open, come in.", Ornstein called and Gwyndolin entered the room.

"I am sorry, am I late?", they asked and slithered into the room.

"Not at all, we have just started and aren't even complete yet.", the master said. "Here, let me pour you a glass of wine."

"Master, they are 13!", Ornstein exclaimed next to him.

"One glass won't kill them.", he grinned.

After Ornstein had finished his first glass of wine (and because he already felt it, it would be his last too), finally Artorias entered the room with the promised cake.

"Sorry to made you all wait.", he loudly exclaimed. "But before we eat, I think we should all give Ornstein our gifts first."

Ornstein was flattered. "You didn't had to. You all being here is enough for me.", he said.

"I don't want to hear any of this nonsense. At least once a year you can grant something to yourself.", the master said. "Let me start with mine."

The master walked into a corner of the room and returned with a package, which he placed on the table.

"I would like to leave the opening to you, but I think you may need help with it anyway, so let me just take it out for you.", the master mentioned after a glance on Ornstein's injured arm. He rummaged around in the package for a bit and presented a tea can.

"Because you hadn't one yet, I got you your very own tea service.", the master said, sounding very satisfied with himself. Ornstein on the other hand, just stared at it.

"I am grateful for your gift, master, but, um, why is it shaped like a dragon?", he wanted to know.

"Because you are the dragon slayer, of course.", the master said. And with how proud he sounded Ornstein was sure he thought about it as the perfect gift, while Ornstein himself kind of found it very very ironic. On the other hand, he really could use a tea service and any gift of the master was a good gift for him.

"Look, there are also matching tea cups.", the master said and placed them all on the table. "I thought we could use it right now to make tea for the cake."

"Why not? Now it is here anyway.", Ornstein said. "Thank you very much, master, now I can give Gwyndolin their borrowed tea service back."

"It was about time.", Gwyndolin said. "Oh, I have a gift for you too. Here.", they produced a small medicine bottle with a red liquid in it. "I made some medicine with a few drops of dragon blood in it. If the rumors are true, then it can heal any injury at once."

"Rumors, Gwyndolin?", Ornstein said, but accepted the bottle, making a mental note to store this bottle away and never ever use it. He remembered to well the side effects of Gwyndolin's medicine they had told him about.

"But we have Divine Blessings for this?", Artorias mentioned from his seat. "Why would you try and create a medicine that is practically the same?"

"Because I want to at least make some use of the dragon parts we have.", Gwyndolin simply said and sat back down in their chair. "And it could give my sister a break...", they added quietly.

"Alright, who wants to go next?", Artorias asked and looked at Gough and Ciaran. Apparently, he wanted to go last.

"I carved these dragon figurine for you.", Gough said and placed an incredibly detailed wooden dragon on the table.

"Gough, this is incredible.", Ornstein gasped. "But... a dragon again? I am starting to see a pattern here."

"Idea of the prince.", Ciaran said and put something into Ornstein's hair.

"What have you just put in there?", Ornstein asked confused, already raising his hand to get it off, but Gwyndolin handed him an illusionary mirror. He noticed that Ciaran had put a dragon shaped hairpin in his hair.

Ornstein felt a bit stumped. "And what do you have, Artorias?", he asked, wondering if Artorias would have been able to dragonfy a cake. To his surprise, the cake looked pretty normal, until he noticed the fruit that Artorias had used.

"Dragonfruits, really?", he said, but he wasn't upset anymore. It was just too cute. He started to grin. "You all really put a lot of effort into this.", he said.

"And that is not even all I have to offer.", Artorias said and walked over to Ornstein to lay something on his shoulders. As he walked back to his seat, Ornstein took a look and noticed a finely handmade crocheted scarf with a dragon motive on it.

"We have decided only three days ago to give Ornstein dragon themed gifts. Don't tell me you made this thing in this time while still attending to your duties and making the cake.", Ciaran said.

"I sacrificed a bit of sleep.", Artorias said. "I will go and make the tea now." He grabbed the new tea can and left the room.

"It's not even cold yet.", Ornstein mumbled. "He didn't had to hurry with this so much..." He could feel the master's hand on his shoulder, clearly noticing that his feelings were about to overwhelm him.

"I often think we don't deserve someone like Artorias.", Ciaran said and Gough nodded next to her. "But things like this make me appreciate him all the more."

After Artorias returned with the tea, the rest of the evening went smoothly. The cake turned out to be delicious and they managed to eat it all up. Artorias and Ciaran went into a harmless drinking contest which Ciaran won cause Artorias had to admit that another glass would made him full blown drunk. The master was especially fascinated by the dragon figurine Gough carved and spent some time marveling about it. Gwyndolin already had some ideas for Ornstein's hair the next day and told him about it. Gough pretty much just sat in his chair and seemed to watch them all. After it had gotten late, they all decided to call it a night and left.

Artorias and the master helped Ornstein to get all his new dragon stuff into his room, before wishing him a good night. Ornstein spent a bit time to put the things properly away, also getting Gwyndolin's tea service ready so that he could give it back to them, putting the scarf in his chest with winter clothes, the dragon figurine on the window board and the hairpin on the night stand. He also looked at the medicine bottle wondering if he could have some use for it, but then decided to go with his first plan and buried it deep in a dresser filled with things he rarely ever used.

After he was done, he changed in his night clothes. It had gotten late in the meantime, so he went straight to bed. While he drifted off to sleep, he thought about that he really enjoyed this evening. He hoped he could spend time like this with his friends forever.


	26. Epilogue

"It seems to be fully healed now, so we can take the splint off...", the physician said and stared at Ornstein. He couldn't even blame them about this, he had deliberately left his hair loose and even put the dragon hair pin Ciaran had gifted him into it.

"So I will be back in action?", he asked. He had looked so forward to this day, he was sick and tired of only having one hand to use for everything and be dependent on help on so much basic things. The only good thing that came out of this injury were two things: First, he now knew that Artorias was stronger in arm wrestling and he did had the opportunity to do some offhand training (and spend time with the master in the process).

"Well, maybe don't try and slay any dragons for a few more days.", the physician said while unwrapping the bandages of his arm. "The injury just healed, the bone can easily break anew if you put too much strain on it."

"It's a good thing the dragons have been quiet this past month.", Ornstein mentioned and watched as the physician removed the splint.

"There, you are free to go. But come back when you experience fresh pain.", the physician said and tossed the splint and the bandages into a nearby bucket. "And no more arm wrestling duels for a while, please."

"No, of course not, I learned that lesson...", Ornstein said and spent a few minutes getting his fingers to move. They had been stiff sooo long now. After he was satisfied with their movement, he pulled a hairband out of his pocket and tied his hair into a ponytail.

"I have waited a month to be able to do this.", he said, more to himself than to anyone specific and got up from the chair. He picked up his spear, with his right hand, and walked to the door. "And now I am able to open the door again while I carry something.", he exclaimed.

"Yes, I was still thinking that I had to let you out again.", the physician mentioned, which made Ornstein realize that he had said all this thoughts out aloud.

"Sorry.", he mumbled and hurried out of the door.

On the way to his room to put his armour on, he ran into Artorias.

"Oh, good morning, are you back in action?", Artorias said and grinned at him. "I guess, you even wear the dragon hair pin."

"Good morning.", Ornstein answered. "Yes, that was my intent to say when I put it in, but the infirmary forbid me dragon slaying for a few more days."

"It might be for the better. You couldn't use your right arm for a few weeks. It may feel off if you actually do some fighting. I would suggest to get some extra training.", Artorias said and walked with Ornstein to his room.

"This time I don't need to help you in your armour.", he said, grinning.

"You bet. I can finally put it on myself again.", Ornstein answered excitedly, but then got silent all off a sudden.

"Artorias, thanks. For like, everything you did for me during that time.", he said.

"Ornstein, it was my fault in the first place. Of course I would help you out.", Artorias said frowning, but then it turned into a warm smile.

"I think we both have grown during this time... and you know what? I am looking forward to our next duel."

Ornstein looked at him and grinned: "I am not going to lose the next time."


End file.
